Memories Misplaced
by oooSilverWolfooo
Summary: [Book 3 in Alex Taylor series] Alex Taylor's hopes of having a normal third year at Hogwarts crash and burn before it even starts when she learns of a plot that, quite literally, threatens the life of one of her close friends. But for the life of her, she can't remember what the plot is or who made it; just that it has something to do with her strange new house guest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys, I give up trying to get ahead so I'm just going to start posting what I have. I'll try for one chapter a week but honestly I don't think that's going keep up for long. This is my senior year in high school so I need to keep up on applications, my job, and my martial arts training and I just don't have a lot of time.**

 **I promise I'll try my best though. Here's the Summary:**

 **Alex Taylor's hopes of having a normal third year at Hogwarts crash and burn before it even starts when she learns of a plot that, quite literally, threatens the life of one of her close friends. But for the life of her, she can't remember what the plot is or who made it; just that it has something to do with her strange new house guest.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 1

The halls of Taylor Manor are very familiar to me. I know where each one leads and all the secret passages and rooms. I know witch hall I can walk down in the third floor and somehow end up in the first floor entryway. I have had a lot of time, growing up, to learn its secrets and learn of the secrets that my father keeps.

Maybe that's why I'm in this situation; why I felt the need to find out what, or who, my father was hiding. Why I have not been allowed out of my room from the start of the summer holidays.

And its awful. So terrible and terrifying and shocking.

"One more murder...my faithful servant at Hogwarts... Harry Potter is as good as mine, Callum. It is decided."

I take a half step forward for a better view, but my foot catches on the uneven ground, and my legs buckle. My hands reach out to stop my momentum, but my grandfather's portrait swings open as I fall against it, and open air spans out beneath me.

I fall out from the secret passage, through the air, and hit the carpeted ground with a crack in front of the lit hearth.

I groan in pain and horror, sitting up as I cradle my broken arm.

"You stupid girl," my father curses, shocked by the appearance of the passageway, unknown to him. He doesn't know this manor's true secrets the way I do.

He strides forward, hand raised to punish me, but that cold high-pitched voice freezes him in his spot.

"Leave her be, Callum," it says, deep in its bundle of blankets.

"But, my Lord-"

"I think it's time for me to meet my granddaughter. It would do no good to punish her anyway; she will not remember it."

My entire body shakes in fear and pain as I stare up into the sickly pale face of a baby type thing, and I know exactly who it is.

"Grandfather- I mean- Lord Voldemort!" I gasp, hastily bowing to the sickening being.

...

I've never been much of a fan of Quidditch, but it is the most popular sport in the wizarding world and the World Cup is here in Britain this year. Wizards from all over the world are flooding into the county through portkeys and Apparation, which makes it a perfect political opportunity for my father, who is even less of a fan of the sport.

It's for this reason that I'm grudgingly stuffed into my finest witches dress robes and jewelry that oozes wealth, and my light brown hair that had been cut short two years ago is brushed neatly for the first time in that span and held back in a girly headband.

To my own eyes I look utterly ghastly, but Lena, our kindly house elf that practically raised me, assured me that I looked like the perfect little witch while wiping tears like a proud parent.

Still, the pale blue skirts were awkward for me to walk in and I predictably twisted my ankle twice before we even left the manor.

I shuffle after my father, head down, like the good daughter I'm supposed to be, through various assortments of tents. Two of our house elves, Lenny and Alfy, had come on ahead of us to set up the grand tent we will be staying in tonight. If I were to look up from my carefully placed feet, I'm sure I'd be able to see it from where I'm currently at, towering and tall over all the others.

My father stops, making me scramble not to run into him. I glance up quickly, following his cold look directed to a very familiar, several familiar, faces not a few feet away.

"Arthur," he says coolly, causing me to cringe and duck my head, hoping not to be seen.

I doesn't work.

"Alex?" I hear my best friend, who is the youngest and only daughter to the Weasleys, say in surprise. She also draws the attention of all my other friends.

My father's hard gaze turns to me, making my heart speed and race. For a while now, his presence absolutely terrifies me, but I can never seem to recall a suitable reason.

"Alexis, you know these...people?" He says people like he would much rather have used a more derogatory word.

I lock eyes with his cold blue ones, so similar to mine yet completely different, and then I look to Ginny, who has a confused expression as if she knows me, but doesn't really recognize me. Ron, Harry, the twins, and Mr. Weasley are not taking their eyes off my father. Hermione is looking at me much like Ginny.

I swallow hard looking back to my father, knowing the answer that he expects, that he is waiting for.

I cowardly give half of it in a whisper. "They go to Hogwarts with me."

His lip twitches down in a frown, just a minuscule sign of his feelings of my answer. It's enough to make me quickly dip my head again as I mentally plea for my friends to not take offense.

Aloud, my father says to me, "Good; I would avoid Arthur and his spawn. They may have a lot of them, but they have more than they can afford. If they try to attach themselves to you, it's only for the money. Look at the Boy-Who-Lived, I am sure he is the only reason they could afford the food they eat. It's a wonder how they could even get tickets to the World Cup."

My fists clench on their own, so I move to hide them behind my back. A quick glance up lets me see the outraged expressions on all of the large party's faces, all directed at my father.

I know how all of the Weasleys, especially Ron, gets worked up when someone badmouths any of his family.

The lump in my throat is stuck on my answer. "Yes, father," I say even quieter than my first response.

Seven wide eyes snap to me, making me wilt under their astonishment.

"You're just going to let him talk to us like that?" Ron accuses furiously, betrayal like daggers shooting out of his eyes.

My eyes burn and I quickly lower my head before any tears could fall. But my hair doesn't fall in front of my face like it normally would- it's held back by a pretty blue headband.

I blink hard before looking up to my father who is smiling thinly in victory and opening his mouth to add more.

"Father, please, we should head to the tent."

He turns his head slowly to me, making me flinch. The rising terror is startling.

I had just broken character out in public. Good girls wait their turn to speak, and only when spoken to. His look promised punishment.

"Yes," he drawls snagging my shoulder a tad too tightly. "Let's go Alexis."

"Yes father," I whisper, not chancing a look back to see the anger on my friends' faces.

I'm a coward. I should have stood up for them- I've done it before. They've done it for me. But to my father?

I wince as he tugs roughly on my arm, practically throwing me into the tent like a misbehaving child that is going into time-out.

Why does he scare me so much more; what am I not getting?

The blow comes hard to my cheek making my head spin. No, this isn't it; I'm used to this.

"Do not disrespect me child, and do not, ever, undermine me- especially in front of the likes of them. I will not have others think that my own child is disobedient."

"Yes, Sir," I say, cradling my stinging cheek.

If anything, he's been _more_ lenient to me, I think, as he snaps his foot out into my stomach and whisks back out the tent as quickly as he followed me in.

I sit there, clutching at the pain a moment as it passes, before rolling unsteadily to my feet. I touch my split lip with a wince, having accidentally bit it too hard when I was kicked.

My father's unsaid order is clearly to stay in the tent, but then again, I'm _not_ the good little witch he wants the public to see me as. It's the reason I'm always getting punished- because I _don't_ just listen and follow the rules.

I sneak out of the magnificent three-story tent with five bedrooms and a spotless kitchen that will never be used by a witch or wizard, and away from the crowd, making my way to the trees.

I don't go very far; the campsite is still clearly in viewing and hearing distance.

All dealings of sorrow is wiped away as I sit under a shady tree, allowing my mind to wander to my safe spot. A white room, never ending or no beginning, with no color or feeling or any possessions or even a purpose other than to wipe away feeling. Time doesn't seem to have any meaning there, staring with no concept of it. This room is very familiar to me- a scapegoat to the times that it feels like loneliness is going to swallow me whole.

"Alex?" A voice calls, softly, hesitantly.

I turn my head from the blank walls of my mental palace, a familiar face coming into focus amongst the green, a splash of fire-y red and emerald green eyes.

"Hey, Kitten," she calls, brows dipping in worry as she comes closer and takes a seat beside me.

My eyes follow my best friend, takes note of her, but never really processes her.

"What happened?" She asks, touching my lip, and it stings, but it's a far off sting.

My lips move on their own, brushing her hovering finger.

"A paradox. I shouldn't have said anything; I should have said more. I'm sorry." I don't sound very sorry; more of detached.

"Did..." She hesitates. "Did your dad do this to you?" I blink slowly, mind struggling to find something to say, struggling to process the question and form a satisfactory answer. "Hey, come on, Kitten; back to reality now," she says softly, taking my hand comfortingly.

She knows of my habit, it really freaked her out for a while, until I explained most of it to her. She still doesn't like it much when I do it around her.

I look closely at her concerned face, framed by long fire-y wisps and a light dotting of orange freckles across her nose, and let my mental palace fall away.

My eyes water and I duck my head, but she catches my chin.

"Does your father hit you?" She asks firmly, yet waveringly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter for any new readers, there are two others stories, or as I call them 'books', before this. You should go back and read them first if you want to know fully of what's going on. The first book is called _Why's It Gotta Be a Snake_ and the second is _Man's Best Friend_. Please enjoy and leave a review on how I did.**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 2

I know my answer; I know what I'm supposed to say- that that's a ridiculous notion and she should be ashamed to even think it.

"He-" my voice fails me for a second on the lie, so I change it to one I've told countless times. "I just tripped, that's all." But my voice fails again, cracking.

"Alex," she says firmly. "I saw the look in your eyes; you're terrified of him and that's not okay."

I shake my head furiously. If she won't believe the lie anymore, explain it before she becomes even more convinced.

"Look, it's my fault, alright? I could go my whole life without him laying a hand on me but I keep disobeying him. It's just my punishment."

"Just your-" she looks at me in sad disbelief. "Is that what he tells you? Alex, you can't believe that!"

"It _is_ true! I-" A snapping branch has my mouth clicking shut. A moment later, three faces appear sheepishly from behind a tree, one at a time.

"Her dad hits her," Ginny says furiously to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Panic seizes me as I scramble to my feet.

"Don't just go around telling people that stuff!" I hiss, hurriedly glancing around.

I have strong conflicting feelings of anger and wanting to distance myself before they find out anything else, and desperately not wanting to be friendless and all alone again.

It's how I was before going to Hogwarts and meeting first Hermione and Ginny, and then the boys.

"He'll be so mad if he thinks I told anyone... Just forget it, okay?"

"Alex, child abuse is not okay! We have to tell someone. The Ministry-" Hermione says, snagging my wrist before I can walk away.

"My father is _in_ the Ministry."

"Well you shouldn't have to deal with this as well as what Draco is doing to you!" she snaps.

My back stiffens before all fight leaves my shoulders.

Last year I had suspected that my friends knew one of my secrets, the one of my housemates' intimidation techniques. Not all of them of course, just three. Crabb and Goyle lead by Draco Malfoy. No one else knows because even the Slytherins wouldn't see beating up a little girl as manly, even if no one much likes me there.

I swallow. "Then you should know that I can handle it."

"What?" Comes Ginny's confused voice. "What about Draco?"

I tug just hard enough to take my arm back and I turn to regard the three older friends coldly, which I know to make my eyes mirror images of my father's.

"If you tell anyone, I won't ever forgive you. I'm not weak."

I turn away, marching back towards the camp grounds, tripping over the last tree root on the way there.

...

The excitement is tangible in the air as we file into the big box at the top of the Quidditch stadium, full of important people.

I duck my head as I spot the telltale Weasley orange hair, and take a seat beside a female house elf who is cowering with her hands pressed over her eyes. They, of course, spot me anyhow but they don't pay too much attention to me; they're too busy giving my father dirty looks. He's to dignified to acknowledge them.

Instead, he introduces me formally to all sorts of important people where I have to come over and curtsy respectfully like a proper daughter.

I even have to greet Draco and his family that way when they show up, but I don't lower my eyes from the fair haired boy when I curtsy, like I'm supposed to.

Lucius and my father greet with handshakes and matching snaky smiles.

"Ah, Alexis, I'm sure you have met Draco here."

"Of course father," I respond, not backing down from my staring contest.

"Good. Lucius and I have decided that young Master Malfoy is to be your husband when you come of age."

One second passes. I blink. Then I whirl on my father with a ferocity I've never had towards him before.

"No, I refuse!"

The shocked silence spreads throughout the entire box. Draco looked about as ready as I was to argue, but he still looks at me like I'm nuts. I know I am to have said what I just said to my father, especially in front of all these important people. But I can't back down; I won't.

I had been looking forward to the time I would come of age and be free of my father, but now that same man tells me I am to be tied to someone even more despicable, caged by another man, the rest of my life? I refuse, I refuse, I refuse.

My father's look promises a world of regret, and I wilt slightly under it.

"I refuse," I repeat firmly.

More long seconds. My father's voice, soft and threatening. "We will talk about this more when we get home young lady."

Such an ordinary statement, so full of unsaid promises.

I defiantly keep eye contact. "Yes father," I say. I am not weak, I will not give in, I will not falter.

"You're in for it now, Taylor," Draco says in a whisper as he and his father pass, almost sounding sympathetic.

And I know that he is undoubtedly right. Father had healed my face before leaving the tent, but I can already feel the future injuries ghosting in their place.

I stiffly move back to my seat, ignoring my friends' silent concern and my father's restrained fury.

Familiar white walls fall around me, blocking out any panic that would test my resolve.

The match could have been the most interesting thing ever, or a dragon could have burnt up the field, and I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I just stare blankly at the back of my four friend's heads, numb to everything.

When it is time to go, father grabs me by my shoulder and leads me through the crowds all the way back to the campsite and our palace of a tent.

...

Screams startle me from my restless sleep, and I jerk awake with a groan.

Pain throbs to every point in my body and my ribs ache as I sit up, my head taking longer than the rest of my body to lift.

The smell of smoke burns my nose, causing me to hurry faster down the tent steps and to the flap to peak out.

It's dark out but you can still see and hear the mass of bodies running past the tents and towards the trees. Laughter fills the night, drawing eyes to the slowly marching group of wizards in black robes and bone white skull masks.

I know who they are of course; there is a matching uniform on the second floor at the mansion, in a hidden room behind a bookcase. Death Eaters.

They pass in front of a burning tent and I'm able to see the muggle family there, suspended in air and screaming and the woman's skirts falling over her head as she's turned upside down.

A hand falls on my shoulder, making me sway unsteadily, and I look up into the cold face of my father. Only his glare isn't directed at me at all, but the group of robed figures several tents down.

"Fools," he mutters, and that's all he says as he observes.

His hand is strange, comforting almost, if I could forget the damage I know it could do. But I can see him as a father or someone my mother could love in another life with his simple touch as he turns away from the opening and ushers me gently back.

"Go back to bed Alexis, they won't harm anyone. They are just a bunch of drunken fools looking to cause a scare."

This is a glance of the man he once was, the man before mother's death, the man I sometimes see and am comforted that maybe things could change.

"Go on," he says, waving towards the stairs. I obey willingly, not wanting this kind man to slip back to the other if I delay too long, and shuffle back the way I came with an arm holding my ribs together.

I don't fall asleep, of course. The screams and sounds of trampling feet are the things of nightmares. If I already don't sleep well on my own, how could I now with the terrified people passing just on the other side of the tent?

Instead, I think of my father. That brief softness in his eyes, the gentleness his voice took as he told me to go back to bed.

He looked so different, almost fatherly, and the thought makes my chest ache in a different way.

Because he was still so very terrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys... so... no reviews... was it not good? Even if it's not good, guys, please review and let me know what you think. I always welcome suggestions, even if I might not use all of them; it's cool knowing your guys' take on things.**

 **Please review!**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 3

The following week, anxiety makes me restless as I'm trapped in my room. Back and forth, back and forth, a path is warn into the carpet.

I should just sneak out; I have been curious to see who my father's guest is and it's actually strange that I haven't tried to find out yet.

My pacing slows as my eyes trail to the yellow parchment on the desk.

After the World Cup, the Weasley's old owl, Errol, came crashing into my window with the letter from Ginny.

The writing was in messy, hurried script, asking if I was okay, asking if I was mad at her, asking if we could talk about what happened the day before the attack.

I wrote a brief reply back saying I wasn't hurt in the attack, no, I wasn't mad at her, and that I would see her on the train. I completely ignore the last question and send the letter on its way several hours later when Errol was well enough to go.

I've gotten three other letters from her since then, but I didn't know what to write back, so I didn't.

A hollowness closes my throat and I crawl into my wardrobe where there is the bundle of blankets from my stripped bed.

A yowl has my heart leaping into my throat and my body shooting back up, and a small gray tabby zips out of the nest with a hiss.

"I'm sorry Astrid!" I exclaim, scooping her into my arms in an attempt at comfort. But I wouldn't want someone who just sat on me to pick me up either.

I sadly watch my cat disappear underneath my bed, small drops of blood beading on several long marks down my arms.

I had gotten her two years ago as a small gray kitten, and she had stayed that way for a long time. But she's bigger now, as long as my arm from nose to tail, and thin. She is still very small, but not so small that she can fit in my palm anymore, or one of my pockets.

I sigh, turning my back to the bed, and climb back into the wardrobe, pulling the door closed against the sound of the pouring rain.

It's dark. So dark that I couldn't see my hand an inch from my face. I don't like the dark. I curl closer into the corner and close my eyes, hoping against hope that tomorrow will come sooner and I can leave this bedroom prison.

...

I run my hand through my freshly cut hair nervously and glance around the bustling muggles at Kings Cross Station.

There are more people here than all the years before, but it's my father at my side that makes me uneasy. He never goes all the way up to the train with me; he just drops me off at the doors and finds an alley to Disapperate away.

But here he is, pushing my trunks in a cart just ahead of him.

Astrid wobbles on my shoulder as my hand takes another pass through my hair. Her claws digging farther in to keep balance.

He passes through the wall at station 9 3/4 and the other side is even more chaotic.

We have to duck as an owl sweeps low overhead, and lift a foot as a rat goes scurrying underneath followed by a black cat chasing after it.

Wizards and witches in robes and mismatched muggle clothes crowed in groups and individuals, all saying goodbye with hugs, and some with tears.

I glance at my father, wondering what he is going to do, and I'm stunned to see a minuscule smile on his normally expressionless face. He's looking at the Hogwarts Express. He must miss it.

He walks me all the way to the steps and even helps me unload the cart before we stand facing each other.

My heart beats faster as he just stares at me until, finally, he pats my shoulder and walks away.

Disappointment turns my lips down. But what did I expect? A hug? I must be going bonkers.

I scoop Astrid, who had just started stalking a toad that looks suspiciously like Trevor, up in one hand and wave my wand at my stacked trunks.

The white birch wood of my wand glints as my luggage levitates off the ground and I turn to climb the steps.

I find Luna Lovegood in an empty compartment early on, and slide in.

"Hullo, Luna," I grin at her, shoving my trunks into the overhead compartment.

"Good day, Alex," she replies in her strange, soft, voice. "Good day, Astrid."

I sit down across from her, close to the window.

"How was your holidays?" I ask, not feeling at all offended when my cat leaps to the other bench and curls up in the other girl's lap. A lot of animals like Luna for some weird reason.

At least, they like her better than some in her House.

"It was very good, actually. Father and I camped out in the mountains to look for the Crumplehorned Snorkaxs. I don't think he lives up there though."

"Maybe next summer then," I encourage, remembering her mentioning that particular creature of hers.

"Oh, we will definitely find it then. How were your holidays? Did you go to the World Cup?"

The cabin door slides open and I recognize Neville Longbottom.

"Oh, hey guys; do you mind if I sit in here?"

"Not at all," I grin as he comes in, and help him put his trunk away. He plops into the seat beside Luna. "How was your Holidays, Nev?"

"They were alright, but Gran didn't let me go to the World Cup. I suppose that's just as well with the attack that happened. I mean, the dark mark?!" He shakes his head, face turning pale.

The compartment door opens once again, and I stiffen.

"Hello, Ginny." Luna greets. "Will you be sitting with us?"

She doesn't respond. Her green eyes are locked on me and I can see all the worry and hesitance in them.

My fear vanishes and I leap to my feet with a genuine feeling smile.

"Ginny!" I pull her by her wrist into a hug, which she immediately returns.

She's so much taller than me that she has to dip her head to get close to my ear.

"You're all right," she sighs in relief. Then she pulls back and smiles. "And you got a haircut." She pushes my hair out of my eyes only for it to just flop back in front, even messier than before.

The train horn blares and jerks into motion.

My cheeks warm. "I kind of like the short hair. Doesn't get in the way as much."

"I can only imagine the disasters that would happen in potions if you had hair as long as it was when I first met you."

I grin sheepishly even as we sit down together. I can tell that she's still a little worried, or she just really missed me, by the way she's still touching my arm.

"How was your summer?" I ask, twisting my hand so she can hold it easier.

"It was alright. Mum yelled at Fred and George a lot about their OWLs. Did you know they were making practical jokes and selling them?"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" I ask. "Yeah, they tried to test a few out on me but I refused. I bought some though."

She rolls her eyes.

"Who you planning on trying them on?" Neville asks wearily, making me realize that we are not the only two in this compartment.

He and Luna don't look offended any, but I still blush and let go of her hand. It just seems awkward now to still be holding it.

"Probably whoever annoys me," I shrug. "I don't really have a specific target. Don't worry Neville, you're too sweet to do anything mean to." Neville blushes and looks away. "I wonder if the twins would fall for their own joke...?"

Ginny giggles so I make a funny face at her.

"Maybe some Ravenclaws," I think out loud, looking at Luna and remembering the bullying the girl doesn't even realize is happening to her. She just thinks that it's the creatures she calls nargles that take her things.

Speaking of nargles, I glance down at my shoes to make sure they are still on my feet and I hadn't kicked them off.

Afternoon draws around without the rain letting up, and the candy cart lady arrives with a knock to the compartment door.

I eagerly get an armload of sweets, mainly some chocolate or another plus some that I know Ginny likes best.

Neville stands from his seat, as I sit back in mine, with a wobble as the train rocks.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Harry, Ron and Hermione," he announces.

Ginny glances at me, that worry again in her eyes.

"You should go see them too," she tells me. "I know Hermione was as worried as I was after the World Cup."

I hesitate, but shake my head.

"Nah, I'll see them at lunch tomorrow."

She sighs and takes one of the cauldron cakes I dumped in her lap.

I toss a liquorish wand to Luna, knowing she likes that particular sweet.

She thanks me and eats in a content silence.

Neville doesn't come back, even as we finish up the last of the candy, giggling as Ginny wipes some melted chocolate from my cheeks and I lick my fingers clean.

Since there are still no boys in the cabin, we decide to go ahead and pull down our trunks and change into our school uniforms.

I turn my back to the other two and tug on the slacks that belong to the boys' uniform. I don't like the skirts girls have to wear, and no teacher has actually told me I can't wear it.

"Alex," I hear from across the compartment and I look up.

Ginny isn't looking me in the face, she's staring at the yellowing bruise on my ribs and spreading to my stomach. She can't see that part though, I'm clutching my shirt to my chest.

I turn away, hiding it, and quickly throw on the long sleeve.

"It's nothing," I tell her, even as I hear her coming closer. She ignores me, shoving my hands away as they move to stop her from lifting it back up.

Her fingers are cold and actually feel nice against my heated skin.

"Alex always falls down a lot," Luna says, fixing her tie easily. My own is still abandoned in my trunk.

"Yeah," Ginny says, pulling her hand way and reaching into my trunk to snag the tie. She starts fixing it around my neck like she always does. "Falls."

She then goes back to her own changing, pulling on the robes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's late, here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 4

The train pulls into Hogsmeade right on schedule.

"Hey," I stop suddenly just at the doors of the train, causing Neville to stumble into me. "Where did Astrid go?"

Ginny looks on the ground behind her, searching the long line of students waiting to get off.

It's still pouring outside, so much that you wouldn't be able to see three feet in front of you. I'm not eager to leave my friends and find my own way, but I step away from the door and start pushing through the bigger bodies.

"I'll catch up, you go ahead!" I call behind me.

The mass of students getting off quickly thins and it's easier to slip in and out of compartments.

Anxiety of being left behind in the dark and rain starts clawing out my stomach and I'm relieved when I finally find my cat.

She's in the very back of the train, trying to fit her mouth around the trapped Trevor the frog.

I scoop them both up, gagging at the slimy feeling of Trevor as I stuff him into one of my pockets, and shove Astrid into my robes in an attempt to keep her dry.

I'm soaked through by the time I make it five meters.

The train is absolutely empty as well as the platform outside, but I can barely make out the movement of people farther ahead, so I duck my head against the thick buckets of rain and race forward, sliding in the mud every step.

I grow confused as my foot snags on a tree root and glance up to search for the group again, and they're closer, but the path isn't the one to the carriages. In fact, I don't see the carriages at all, only a single bobbing yellow light high above everyone's heads.

I groan loudly as I come to the group of first years shuffling miserably in the mud. The carriages had left by now without me, so I have to go with the little ones across the lake.

"Common everyone," Hagrid calls. "Three to a boat; watch yer step."

With frozen toes, I clamber into a boat with a hyper boy who might be even smaller than I was my first trip across the lake. My numb finger slip on the slick wood, scraping my elbow pretty bad, but I can't really tell in the dark.

The only source of warmth is the wet shivering ball of fluff against my chest, but even that heat is quickly vanishing.

With a lurch, the boats start moving across the lake on their own, following the hulking mass of Hagrid. The rain doesn't let up, but everything is briefly visible as the sky lights up. A crack of thunder vibrates the world a second later, causing tingles to prickle along my spine.

Finally, finally, the boats touch the other side of the lake, which has gotten closer to the castle by several meters.

The tree Ginny and I often sit under is submerged in at least three feet of water.

Before the boat can fully stop at the shore, the tiny, bouncing, boy leaps to his feet.

"Hey!" I shout as the boat rocks so far that my hand clutching the edge touches the water. I rock to the other side to try and keep from falling in, but that was a bad idea too.

The little boy spills over the side, hitting the lake with a splash just before I do as well. The girl in the middle, the smart one, is the only one not to fall in.

Honestly, it didn't do much, I couldn't get any wetter before I fell in. Astrid and I both could have probably done without, though, for different reasons. Let me tell you, that kitten has claws.

I drag myself to the shore coughing and sputtering Black Lake water.

A large hand suddenly seizes my shoulder, dragging me to my feet.

"Alex? What'r ya doin' here? You should be up at the castle already."

"I couldn't, Hagrid!" My teeth chatter noisily. "The carriages left me behind!"

He reaches down into the water behind me and drags out the other boy without even looking. He then drapes his large fur coat over him. I stare a little in jealousy as it pretty much drowns him.

"Well, why did'ya fall in the lake?" He asks, looking truly baffled. Like I had wanted to go for a swim.

"I didn't mean to!"

He raises his large meaty hands as if to ward off my defensive glare. "Alright, alright. Let's get you up to the castle then."

I look around at all the half drowned first years, wondering if I look just as gutted and small.

The Weasley twins would probably say that I would look like a kitten that took an unwilling bath. Looking at Astrid poking her head out of my robes, I might even be able to agree.

The trek up to the castle seems unfairly long, but Hagrid is finally able to knock on the great big doors.

McGonagall ushers us all in hurriedly.

"Miss Taylor," she says upon seeing me. "Merlin's beard, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with the others?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but the carriages left me behind!"

She sighs a little exasperatedly. "You better hurry in and have a seat; the sorting is going to start in only a minute. At your own table please."

"I know, Professor," I sigh, pushing into the Great Hall as inconspicuously as possible.

Every head in the hall turns to face me and I'm suddenly frozen for a moment. My entire body is numb as I walk passed the Gryffindor table, reaching into my pocket to draw out the even slimier Trevor, and let him out next to Neville.

The round boy lunges for the toad with a shout of, "Trevor!"

Ginny gives me a wide-eyed look as I pass her but I slosh right by to the Slytherin table.

I don't like the Slytherins, and they like me even less, so it's no surprise that they start snickering at me as I let Astrid out, shivering, spitting at me, and dripping onto the table.

I pull out my wand and start casting drying and warming charms at her and myself.

Finally, I stop shaking and the great doors open once again for McGonagall and the first years.

I eye the first year, drowning in Hagrid's coat, sourly as he excitedly bounces to the front of the hall, waving to someone at the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall sets up the sorting hat on the stool, and the hall hushes to wait for the inevitable song.

The last verse,

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

stays with me even as the actual sorting starts.

I always felt that I didn't belong in Slytherin; I'd be much happier anywhere else, and the hat had told me that before ever being sorted in first year. But I had still insisted because that's what my father wanted.

I only vaguely pay attention to the sorting, noticing the smallest boy whose name turns out to be Dennis sorted into Gryffindor, the girl I shared a boat with, Orla, going into Ravenclaw.

When the feast arrives, I eagerly dig in, piling food high on my plate and ignoring all other conversations around me.

It's when Dumbledore announces the Inter-House Quidditch Cup isn't taking place this year that I actually start to pay attention.

The Great Hall is filled with displeased murmurs even as Dumbledore continues in an explanation.

Before he can get to it, a deafening rumble of thunder harmonizes with the banging sound of the large doors to the Great Hall.

A man stood in the door way, silhouette brightly illuminated by lightning suddenly forking across the ceiling.

He lowers his hood and shakes out his grizzly mane of dark grey hair, and begins walking toward the teachers table, leaning heavily on a long wooden staff. A dull _clunk_ follows him with every step.

Another flash of lightning crosses the ceiling, and several people gasp audibly. My own face pales as both his sunken black eye, and his swiveling blue one meet my gaze and hold for several long seconds

A grotesque smile twists his mutilated face as he seems to stare through me, and then his blue eye is spinning away in another direction.

I feel like one of the ghosts had walked right through me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Please review!**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 5

The first day of school starts like it had the two previous years; with me late to first period class, and McGonagall is a lot less forgiving than Professor Sprout.

Ten points are taken from Slytherin, and many glares are sent my way while the Ravenclaws look indifferent. I seat myself next to Luna Lovegood, who has her usual far off look.

She, like me, is an outcast from her own house, not even realizing that she's being bullied all the time. That had, at least, gone down some since the twins helped me plot against the more vocal abusers last year.

"Hey, Luna," I whisper, silently sliding along the bench to sit next to her.

She blinks her wide eyes at me and smiles.

"Good day, Alex. I hope the jingle spurts haven't been too awful to you."

"No, no, nothing of the sort. Just slept in like usual."

"You should get your ears checked for wrackspurts."

"I'll do that then," I agree, quickly quieting as McGonagall sends me an icy look.

...

Lunch is a loud affair, full of excitement for the coming tournament. Just the sound of it makes an uneasy feeling stir in my gut, like I'm forgetting something vitally important.

"Hedwig came for you this morning," Harry says, sitting across from me with Ron as Hermione takes my right. "But she couldn't find you. Here." He thrusts a package into my hands with unfamiliar writing on the front.

 _For a more mischievous life for you and your friend_.

 _-Snuffles_

My heart leaps in relief and happiness. 'Snuffles' is code for Sirius Black, an escaped convict allegedly blamed for the death of a street full of muggles, but recent evidence came to light of his innocence. He's been stuck in the ministry the past few months with trials and hearings an a bunch of other legal stuff that I'd read in the paper. This is actually the first time I'd heard from him since I helped him catch Peter Pettigrew, the true culprit and traitor.

I rip the package open, gaping at the book before a grin splits my face. Ginny's class is no doubt held back in potions by Professor Snape, but I can't wait to show it to her.

I glance up, searching for the twins. They would love to get their hands on this, if they don't already have one, and tried, on their own.

But when I spot Fred, and he meets my eyes, my excitement dims somewhat. It's a very cold look he stares at me with, and George brushes past me to sit behind him with the same look.

"What's all that about?" Hermione asks.

I quickly look down with a shrug, and fiddle with my fork, subdued.

For a while, I just push my food around my plate, feeling guilt. I reluctantly start to eat, ignoring the odd taste to my chicken nougats.

"Alex, are you okay?" Hermione asks concernedly as I sniff for what must be the fifth time.

But I'm not crying; my nose is just runny for some reason, and I wipe my sleeve under my nose a bunch of times, but it doesn't seem to stop.

Suddenly, my nose gushes, flooding into my mouth and a familiar copper taste chokes me.

"Alex!" Hermione gasps as I shove away from the table with a stream of blood following me.

"What's wrong with her?" Several startled voices rise around me as I fall on my hands and knees, spitting up blood to try and clear a pathway for air. I panic as I just choke on more blood. I can't breathe! I- I can't!

"Alex?!" I hear Ginny across the hall, by the doors. "What's wrong with her?!"

Several hands seize my shoulders and try to lift me, but my head is bowed stubbornly trying to find relief from the burning in my lungs.

Something presses into my upper lip, and after a few hacking coughs, I can breathe wetly again.

I slowly pry my wet eyes open to see long red hair on my left with a pale hand holding a cup under my nose. I grimace in disgust as it slowly fills, coughing again.

I blink blearily at Ginny crouched beside me and look past her to the twins who seem pale and shell-shocked. And I understand. At least partially.

Madam Pomfrey shoves Harry, who was kneeled on my other side, away and gently tries to lift me to my feet.

My friends and several Gyffendors make a human shield around me, blocking the curious eyes as the odd group marches towards the infirmary.

"Honestly, Miss. Taylor," the medi-witch sighs, "this must be a record, even for you."

I'm stuck there the rest of the day having to take a blood replenishing potion every half hour as Madam Pomfrey tries to undo what the twins' joke had done. Madam Pomfey, no matter how hard she tried, could not get Ginny to leave my side.

It was quite embarrassing to have her fawning over me, but before the next period after lunch, Ron had brought me my book from Sirius and it distracted her some. It distracted us both as we flipped through the pages eagerly, hiding it quickly whenever Madam Pomfrey came out of her office to make me drink my potion.

After dinner, she reluctantly allows me to leave back to the Slytherin dorms in the dank dungeons.

When the wall slides shut, I see the common room deserted except for one person, and I stiffen. A cold look comes to my face as Draco Malfoy looks up and stands when he sees me.

He meets my eyes wearily, and then gives and almost minuscule dip of his head in acknowledgement. There was a grudging respect in that simple nod, one he's never before acknowledged me with.

He pauses from his retreat to his dorm, turning his head just enough for me to see his lips move.

"You're crazy, Taylor, I'll give you that. Even I don't have the guts to stand up to my father, and I hate this little engagement as much as you do. I guess you can say... I'm rooting for you." He disappears down the boys corridors, leaving me gaping in front of the fire.

Shaking myself of the strange feeling of the Malfoy's approval, I start down the girls' hallway, absently wiping away a dribble of blood that leaks from my nose.

...

The next day, I have a pounding headache and I feel nauseous. Hermione explains that it's a symptom of losing too much fluid and blood, and both her and Ginny don't let me leave the table until I've drained three goblets of pumpkin juice and everything that they load on my plate, consisting of lots of protein and nutrition.

Secretly, I sneak Astrid most of my bacon into my lap.

I do feel a bit better afterward though, and my four friends spend the rest of breakfast pondering what caused the incident the day before. I sit silently, reading my new book under the table to try and not be a part of the speculation, nudging my best friend every now and then to point something out to her.

Soon, the time for first period comes and the hall empties quickly.

I hurry some as I spot two matching heads of flaming hair, wanting to talk to them, but they pass out the doors before I can even reach them.

I smear my hand under my nose as I feel it start to bleed again, cursing as I fumble in my pockets for a tissue.

A napkin presents itself to me, and I smile slightly at Ginny as I take it.

"Thanks."

She nods. "Now come on; lets get to Potions before Snape docks Gryffindor points."

I grin and follow Ginny through the corridors, taking secret passageways as easily as if she had the Marauders Map.

We reach the dungeons well before anyone else. I pull out my new book while we wait and pour over the pages.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I kind of like this chapter, so I hope you like it too. Please review!**

 **Oh, and guess what? I just got accepted into my top choice for college! I'm so excited!**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 6

It's a few days into term when I finally get the chance to speak with the twins. I'm coming out of the library with Ginny and Luna when I see them with heads bowed in whispers, going in the direction to the lion's common room.

"Hey, give me a second," I say to my two study partners. "I need to talk to them."

I jog to catch up, carefully moving my feet over the uneven stones so as not to trip.

"Fred, George!" I call just as they round the corner.

Surprisingly, they stop and I have to jump out of the way to keep from running into them, faltering when I see their mean glares.

"I thought you weren't supposed to hang around us; does your daddy know?" Fred ask, coming in from one side.

George comes in from the other. "Aren't you afraid we'd just be using you for your money?"

I suck in a silent breath.

"I know you're mad, and I'm really, really, sorry!" I say pleadingly. "I didn't mean it; you know I didn't!"

Fred's expression softens while George's remains cold.

"Then why did you say it?" George demands, stepping closer and effectively backing me into the wall.

"I-" I throw my head forward to cover my eyes as I feel the sudden sting in them. It's a quick thing of tears just leaping to attention with only an intense heat of warning.

"Hey, George," Fred says warningly, "maybe you should..."

A hand reaches out, causing me to cringe, but the thin girlish fingers just lift my chin. I look into the eyes of the twin that I know so certain to be George. His emerald eyes soften.

"My father- h-he gets upset if I don't agree with him in public."

"You were scared?" Fred asks, bending over his brother's shoulder to look at me.

I nod, grimacing as a warm liquid drips onto my upper lip. I pull my chin away from the pale hand and wipe the blood off on my sleeve.

An odd expression mirrors on their faces, making them look even more alike, but I could always easily tell them apart.

"Sorry about that, by the way," Fred says with real regret.

"The Nosebleed Nougat wasn't supposed to do _that_. It was just supposed to be a small nosebleed that would get you out of class; I guess we have some more work to do."

"It's fine," I say, pulling out a tissue to clean up a bit. "I deserved it; I hurt you first."

That odd expression again.

"It hasn't stopped yet?" They ask together.

"It's slowed down." I stuff the tissue back in my pocket. "It's only once or twice a day now."

"Well, still-"

"We're really sorry."

"It's fine," I shake my head, smiling hesitantly. "So you forgive me?"

The twins smile in perfect synchronization.

"Of course."

"We can't stay mad at our little kitten, now, can we?"

"Absolutely not, Fred!"

" _You're_ Fred," I grin at our little game. Fred winks at me.

"Oh, and still so smart!"

I giggle as they turn and walk away, throwing farewells over their shoulders in over-the-top manners.

I click my heels together, give my own deep bow, and turn to go find wherever I left my friends behind.

...

"Aren't you an ugly little thing?" I murmur to the blast ended skrewt dangling from my fingers. They are now about five inches long and we have yet to figure out what they actually eat. Maybe each other; there do seem to be a few less than before.

Nope, there they are, I think apathetically as a Slytherin boy shrieks as several climb through his robes.

"Talking you your kin, Alex?" A Hufflepuff girl, Hannah, teases. "Is it a family reunion? Cause you really shouldn't insult your own blood."

I snicker good-naturedly.

"Cruel, cruel," I tease back, lofting the writhing beetle/worm/thing in front of her face. "We just want to be loved."

She shrieks, running to hind behind a fellow classmate as I chase her a few short steps.

"Eww, _gross_!" She squeals, maneuvering the poor boy left and right to keep him between us. "No, stop it!"

My giggles break off when a large shadow falls over me, and I look up into the poorly concealed amused face of my favorite half giant.

"Alex," he scolds, doing his best to pull a stern expression even as his beard twitches.

"Sorry, Hagrid," I smile sheepishly, yelping in surprise when the end of the skrewt suddenly explodes.

It starts scuttling away the moment it hits the ground.

"Hey!" I shout, lunging for it with no rational thought. "Wait!"

Tripping and stumbling, I chase it into the forbidden forest. I'm not sure how I keep sight of it as it wriggles and scuttles over and between roots. It's more of the sound of hundreds of legs over decaying leaves that guide me deeper into the off limits land.

I lunge as it scuttles to the bottom open of a trunk, knocking my head against the ashen wood and the smooth exterior shell of the skrewt slides past my outstretched fingers.

"Ouch!" I curse, yanking my hand from the hollow of the tree to examine the burnt tips of two of my fingers.

I grimace as the burn continues to send pain receptors all the way to my elbow, and wait silently for any sound of where my assignment had gone.

Slowly, realization starts to dawn on me as a slight breeze stirs my hair and the tall grey bark around me seems to bend towards each other.

I'm in the Forbidden Forest.

At first, a shiver of fear freezes me. But, as I look around, something else stirs like an itch just under my skin as I realize something else.

I lean, breathless, against the big ashen tree to observe more sights of the supposedly scary forest. Because it's not- scary, that is.

Sunlight dances sparsely through gaps in the leaves overhead, leaving patches on the mangled ground. A light breeze passes through, giving the shadows life as they flit and dance across the leaf strewn woods

Though it's dim and hidden from the afternoon sun, the Forbidden Forest is beautiful. It feels like a different world than I left behind.

Loud footfalls startle the eerie silence and I turn almost lazily as Hagrid comes into view.

"There ya are, Alex, you can' jus run off like that. Do ya realize where ya are?"

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," I say sincerely, straightening from my relaxed slouch and suddenly remembering my reason for coming out here.

"Don't you worry about that," he says, reaching down into a small shrub that had started shivering suspiciously. From it, he pulls the shiny, writhing, farting screwt. "Le's just get ya outta here, it's dangerous fer you."

One hand holds the gross creature, and the other sweeps me, gaping disbelievingly, back the way we came.

When we make it past the trees, he places the wriggling screwt in my hands and herds me back to my work station.

"Merlin, Taylor," the Hufflepuff, Hannah, murmurs to me when Hagrid shuffles away to a disturbance a few meters away, "you must be buggin mad to run off like that it _there_. There are _werewolves_ and _giant_ _spiders_ and _vampires_."

"I didn't see anything. It's actually kind of cool in there."

She gives me an odd look. "Now I _know_ you're buggin mad."

I shrug helplessly, unable to describe the feeling that I got in there- the peace. Oh, I felt the danger, but that was part of the appeal, I think.

Maybe I'll go with Fred and George the next time they take an unauthorized nightly trip out of the castle.

"Are you okay?" She asks suddenly as we are cleaning up, and I look up, bemused.

"It's just," she stammers, glancing down at the ground and back up, "you've been pretty quiet."

"Oh," I blink. Then I smile at her concern. "I'm fine; I was just thinking about going back into the forest."

Her face relaxes in relief. "Oh, good. I thought I might have offended you earlier, before you ran off."

"Naw, I know you were just teasing," I reassure her.

"Good. I actually like you- for a Slytherin."

I grin at her compliment all the way back to the castle. I get a lot of animosity just being in Slytherin, and people are naturally wary of me when they see my house colors. But the other houses are slowly warming up to me, or at least ignoring my existence, instead of glaring at me.

I can't wait to tell Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys... so.. er... Please review?**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 7

"-and I think people in other houses are actually warming up to me!" I chirp happily, carefully maneuvering food to my mouth with my bad hand.

The other is trapped between Ginny's hands as she carefully inspects the small burns on them. Seeming satisfied about the non-severity of the injury, she threads her fingers with mine in a loose handhold, and twists on the bench to finally face the table. We are crammed so close that our legs brush.

"That's great, Alex," she comments, smiling happily for me. "I don't like that you always get picked on." She frowns, then. "You're not like them. I'm sure a lot of Slytherins aren't what we think, but the reputation of Slytherin forces them to... Well some of them are quit evil but they shouldn't punish _you_."

Her cheeks puff up and pinken adorably, offended on my behalf and making me smile.

"You went into the Forbidden Forest alone?" Hermione gasps, the part of my story she got caught on. My attention is pulled to her astonished, reprimanding face. "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason, Alex- it's dangerous! You could have gotten hurt! You really need to be careful!"

"Lay off her, 'Mione," Ron mumbles through mouthfuls of food. He quickly swallows at her reproachful look. "It was an accident and Hagrid found her. She's fine!" He stuffs more roast beef into his mouth, once again lost to the conversation and immersed in the world of food.

Hermione sniffs, distasteful, and dismisses him by turning away.

"But it was really cool, Mione," her eyes soften at the nickname, like I knew they would, "and I didn't mean too. I'll be more careful, I promise."

She relaxes fully at my assurances of safety.

"Well... I suppose that's fine, then. It would do no good to loose one of the few members fighting for elf rights."

I grin brightly at her, flashing the S.P.E.W. badge in response.

I don't actually belief the movement will gain any momentum, or actually change anything, but it means something to Hermione, and Hermione means something to me; she was my first friend, so this is something small that I can do to make her happy, in an attempt to repay her. She's done a lot for me. She cares, and not many people do.

A squeeze of my hand turns my attention back to the other person I know for sure to also care for me, and I grin widely at her questioning eyes. They soften and she leans forward to whisper in my ear. It tickles.

"I borrowed the map from Harry and I'm going to steal the ingredients tonight."

Shifting slightly, so I don't blow in her ear like she did to me, but still so her hair is blocking my mouth, I whisper back as quietly a I can manage.

"I'm coming too. I'll meet you at the portrait at twelve tonight."

She nods as I pull away, and glancing over my shoulder, she seems to blush.

I turn as well, following her gaze to the twins who look between us curiously, with matching trouble maker smiles. My brows dip in confusion as they slide along the bench, sandwiching Ginny and I together.

"What could Gin-Gin and Kitten be whispering about, brother?" Fred asks from beside his sister.

George leans over me, pressing into me to dip his head closer to his brother.

"I don't know, brother, but something interesting I'm sure."

"Something mischievous, perhaps?" Says one.

"Or little whispered crushes?" Says the other.

I roll my eyes at the twins' teasing, looking to Ginny to share an exasperated look, but strangely, she's blushing even more.

Blinking out of my confusion I turn to the twin at my side.

"Oh, George!" I exclaim dramatically, drawing a few curious eyes from other Gryffindors, though most just ignore me. "I love, love, love you! I was just telling Ginny how dreamy your eyes are and how I just swoon at your drop dead good looks! But how could you ever fancy a plane Jane like me?!"

"Hey, what about me?" Fred squawks humorously from beside my best friend, who is, somehow, growing increasingly redder. "I have drop dead good looks too, my eyes are dreamy- he stole my face!"

I turn contemplative eyes to the look alike twin, studying him critically, before shrugging, "Nah," and turning mockingly dismissive away.

The twins fall over the table in laughter, beating their fists against the hard wood, and drawing even more eyes than my loud 'confession' had.

"Your a laugh, Kitten," George says standing up and ruffling my hair. "See, I told you I was better looking than you, Gred!"

"You wish, Feorge!"

Leaning against each other, arms around the other's shoulders, they stumble away arguing.

"You don't really like George, do you?" Ginny's question has me turning quickly to see if she's serious.

Her flush is gone, but she looks no less contemplative. My expression morphs into a mix of bafflement and disgust.

"Ew, no! Gah, what would you even ask that?!" A shudder makes my body jerk just thinking of the prospect for real. My gagging is over excaudate, but the picture of me kissing George unwittingly popped visually into my mind, and my body just reacted. "Ugh, I already told you boys are gross, why'd you have to go and put that image in my mind?"

She smiles a little sheepishly, but does seem back to normal in the color department.

I guess me with one of her brothers is just as nauseating to her as it is to me.

...

"Psst, Alex!" A hissed whisper makes me jump, and look up abruptly from my slumped sitting position.

I smile when I realize that it is just Ginny, barely illuminated in the shadowed hall, and clamber clumsily to my feet.

I had been waiting for the past ten minutes camped outside the Fat Lady painting, who is currently snoozing away in her frame, and had spaced out from the dark halls that are slowly turning chill in the nights.

"Come on," Ginny whispers, leading the way through the deserted halls with an ease that mirrors someone very familiar with the passages inside Hogwarts walls. "Filch is on the third floor at the moment so we need to move fast if we want get to the dungeons without getting caught. Here- you hold the map."

I accept the old parchment, glancing at it curiously, and find the little feet that have Ginny Weasley and Alexis Taylor floating above it. Filtch is, as the ginger in front of me said, lurking around the third floor, looking to catch students out of bed.

I follow Ginny dutifully through the dark corridors lit only by the moon and sparsely placed lantern on the wall.

We reach Snape's office with ease, but I reach out to grasp Ginny's wrist before she can move closer to do _Alohamora_.

She turns questioningly to me, keeping smartly silent, and I point at the map in confusion.

The name Bartamus Crouch floats over a pair of feet right inside of Snape's personal office that has his stores.

I watch my friend debate in her head, lip tugged between her teeth, and allow the decision to be hers. Finally, she points back the way we came, and I nod.

She speaks after we are along the corridor that leads to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"We'll just have to try again tomorrow, though it's quite strange that Mister Crouch would be in Professor Snape's office. Percy works for him, now, you know."

I shrug, just as baffled by the man's presence. Another glance at the map reveals him going in the direction of Moody's office.

"Maybe he needs to speak with all the professors?" I suggest doubtfully. After all, it is late at night. Maybe it's important?

"I don't see- oh, that's just great..."

I glance over at her less than happy expression. I follow her gaze to observe the missing Fat Lady.

She sighs before brightening and turning to face me with a mischievous grin. My stomach does a strange flip that leaves a tingling in my toes.

"Well then, want to spend the night in our special room?"

I easily match her smile, just thinking about it.

"Of course! We haven't been there since we've been back."

"Let's go, then." She grabs my hand and holds it tightly as we wind our way, once again, through the dark halls of Hogwarts, up to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement, which is a hidden room that turns into whatever room that you want so long as you know how to ask for it. Ginny and I have used it since our first year and the pacing up and down the hall with the thought 'someplace safe' is familiar and instinctual at this point.

It's our go-to spot when everything in the castle just seems like too much, or if we just want to talk or be without the eyes and ears of other students.

It's like a physical force lifts from my subconscious as the door closes and I'm left absolutely alone with my best friend. Together, we tiredly climb on to the bed shoved against one wall in the small room. Across from it is a single wardrobe that I know to contain countless number of fluffy muggle sleepwear.

The room can create anything except food or a living thing, and has been of great use to us, including just a place to sleep whenever we get locked out of our dorms or need someplace to hide. Unsurprisingly, it's used rather frequently.

Curled against my best friend, sleep finds me easily and I drift off with a peace I haven't had in what seems like years, but had only been a few months.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, what do you think about the cannon pairings? Should I just keep Hermione with Ron or have her with Harry? It won't be a large part in the books but it would be there somewhere, I think.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 8

Hurried footsteps are the only thing heard in the in the deserted corridor, other than the whispers of wind that swirl through open windows to chill the castle.

My breath puffs erratically as I push my feet fast over familiar uneven stone and down yet another staircase- jumping the last three steps. I almost trip in my rush before righting my stumble and continue forward as I attempt to fix my robes and mused hair. I hurriedly wipe slug slime from my hands onto my trousers, grimacing as my hair spikes up like it's held back with a sticking charm.

I skid, almost falling into a suit of armor, when I hear the even trample of an entire hoard of students moving together. Huffing out of breath, and mentally noting that I should start running more, I hover on the edge searching for a familiar head of eye catching hair.

Brilliant green eyes meet mine before briefly being swallowed by the mass of bodies. Then Ginny is slipping through the crowd to stop in front of me with a scolding look.

"You said you wouldn't be long, you missed their arrival," she reprimands softly so as not to draw anyone's attention.

"I'm sorry," I gasp, placing a hand on my chest in silent encouragement to my lungs to suck in more air. "The potion was ruined again so I had to start it over. I didn't realize I was taking so long till I looked at the time. Did anyone notice?"

Ginny glances around at the students moving past, some casting curious looks in our direction, and tugs me into the wave of students on the way to the Great Hall for dinner with the newly arrived Beauxbatons and Drumstrang students.

Her body naturally slants in my direction, hovering close enough for me to hear her whisper.

"No, but you still should have been there. It was actually kind of cool; Beauxbatons came in a flying house carried by winged horses an Drumstrang came from the lake in an underwater ship. They could have arrived sooner, though; it was pretty chilly out."

"Oh, I'm sure if you asked Harry, he would have kept you warm," I tease. Instead of blushing like I expect whenever her crush is brought up, she rolls her eyes at me.

"Really, Alex, how immature can you be?"

I blink, unsure I should be offended or not. So I fake it. "As immature as I want. If I want to stick Ron's hand in a bowl of warm water to see if he wets the bed, I'll do it."

She looks at me oddly before turning to walk forward. If I didn't see the slight curve up of her lip, I would have thought she was annoyed with me.

As it is, she rocks sideways, bumping me in the shoulder in a move of familiar affection, and I have to hook onto her arm to keep from teetering into the faceless masses. Her hand twists to capture mine before I can let go, and squeezes. She seems to forget to let go until we enter the Great Hall and I stop just inside the doors.

"I think I should eat with my house tonight." I comment looking towards the head table. The teachers just might rise a fuss.

"Alright," Ginny frowns. "I'll see you in the morning? Room of Requirement before breakfast?"

"Yeah, we need to take the potion off the fire and add the porcupine quills."

I wave somewhat awkwardly before heading off to the Slytherin table.

Astonishingly, I find the only seat across from Draco Malfoy, and between several older boys in blood red robes. The Drumstrang students are very large and are like walls all around me. It does something to my nerves for a while until I'm able to ignore it and become fascinated with the strange foods out today.

"Hey," I call across the table to the expressionless boy next to Draco. He looks over at me with a bored, almost resigned face. "Can't you pass the breadsticks?"

He looks momentarily surprised before handing them over with little ceremony.

"Thanks," I mumble as an end finds its way in my mouth.

"Not going to introduce yourself to our guests, Taylor?" Draco drawls and I pause in my eating. He seems disinterested in me as he picks at something green and brown on his plate. It doesn't seem mean or condescending, but sounds rather bored like casual conversation.

When I don't say anything, he looks up and raises an eyebrow as if saying, 'well?'

I swallow harshly, dropping my bread stick suddenly to brush my hands down my robes and offer my hand awkwardly to the visiting student with a blush.

Draco is right, of course. It was awfully rude of me to not introduce myself.

"I'm Alex Taylor," I offer sheepishly, feeling even more uncomfortable when he takes my hand and shakes it.

"Victor Krum," he grunts in a thick accent.

"Pleasure to meet you, Krum; I hope you enjoy your stay here."

He regards me a little curiously before a thin smile comes to his lips and he nods. "Thank you."

We go back to ignoring each other and eating our own food.

After all the plates are cleared, the houses make their way to their own common rooms as the guests go back out through the castle doors.

...

"You were talking to Victor Krum!" Ginny exclaims as soon as she enters the Room of Requirement.

"Huh, Krum?" I say distractedly as I carefully remove the cauldron from the fire. "Yeah, the kid next to Malfoy. You know him?"

Silence stretches a little too long so I look up to find my friend gaping at me.

"What?"

She shakes her head and sighs exasperatedly.

"Never mind. I shouldn't even be surprised- not coming from you."

"What?" I asks baffled. "Who is he?"

"Never mind," she says again and comes closer to examine the dark purple potion. "Have you added the quills yet?"

"No. This needs to set for five minutes before we do."

"Right, I remember now."

...

"Alex!" Ron shouts as I'm on my way over to the Gryffindor table that morning for breakfast. "Alex, Alex, Alex!"

"What?" I ask, cringing in surprise as he rushes forward to throw his arm around my shoulder.

"Krum!" He grouses insistently. "You talked to him! What did he say? What did you say? Why is he sitting at," he makes a face, "the Slytherin table?"

"I'm Slytherin," I huff slightly annoyed, shrugging off his hold. "And what's with everyone. Who is Krum anyway? Why's he so important?"

Ron's jaw drops. It's almost funny. "Who's- 'who's Krum?' He's only the seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team that played in the World Cup!" He seems to have some sort of seizure before turning to Harry and gripping the front of his robes. "Harry, she doesn't know who Krum is!"

I sigh and turn to Ginny, who is trying to cover her giggling with her hand.

"Your brother is way too bloody dramatic." She moves her hand to smile widely at me.

"All of them are except maybe Bill and Charlie."

"They sound like lovely people."

She knocks my shoulder with her own playfully before reaching for a strange looking biscuit.

"So Fred and George are going to try to get past the age line for the cup. Do you think they'll make it?"

I pass her the strawberry jam before she asks for it, feeling suddenly queasy.

"Maybe. If anyone can, it's those two."

"I don't think so. Dumbledore set the wards himself. Even the twins won't be able to cheat them, I think."

Something tickles at the edges of my mind, something important, but it cleverly avoids any tangible thought.

Slowly, "I think the wards can be broken," fall from my mouth.

"How?" Ginny asks, only half-curious as she reaches for her pumpkin juice.

The unease vanished as suddenly as it came and I'm left feeling foolish.

"I don't know," I shrug. "Nothing is ever unbreakable. There is always a fault in any spell."

"I guess you're right," my friend agrees, pushing her empty plate away. "You ready to go?"

I startle, realizing that I hadn't picked up a single thing. My stomach churns a little in hunger.

"Yeah," I say, rising as Ginny does.

"Alright, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been awhile. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. Please let me know what you think.**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 9

The constant unease in my stomach is painful in its knot; worry and anxiety pool behind my eyes as the feeling of something not right was confirmed not ten minutes ago.

The hall is in a quiet uproar as the displeased hum of students buzzes across every table. I wipe the cold sweat that had broken out on my palm onto my trousers before clenching them in fists in my lap.

There is a throb in my skull as my brain makes leaps and jumps and is unable to brush against the something that I need to remember. It's important, I know it is, but the knowledge unceasingly flits just out of reach.

"I bet he's dead in the first task," a hissed whisper unwillingly captures my attention and my eyes flick to the bitter sixth year student passed over by the cup.

I swallow down the comments rushing to the tip of my tongue, and flick my eyes to the door Harry had reluctantly disappeared through not too long ago. The flames in the cup at the font of the hall had flickered out shortly after Dumbledore had swished away after him.

The other professors, heads bowed together, talk quietly, worriedly, to one another paying no attention to the murmur steadily growing louder or the outrage once again starting to ring out.

My eyes fall to the student tables and search through the mindless masses and faceless people.

Through the shifting black and blue and red, green eyes meet mine, sharing in worry and concern for our mutual friend. My gaze shifts slightly to the left, regard Hermione clutching Ron's arm, ignoring his sour face as she strains her neck in the directing Harry was dismissed through, before once again moving my anxious stare back to my best friend that occasionally disappears behind a robe clad body.

I swallow a lump once again and settle firmly back in my chair, bowing my sweaty head to rest against the cool table and fold my hands over my pulsing skull. Something isn't right. I feel it tickling the back of my mind and souring my veins. I just can't figure out what.

...

"Is Ron still not talking to Harry?" I ask tentatively.

Ginny rolls her eyes, glancing up from her potions essay to share her annoyance.

"No," she huffs, "It's Ron."

"Well he's a petty buggin' idiot and just needs to get over it. He knows as good as you and I that Harry didn't put his name in that cup."

Luna pushes her strange spectacles up onto her head and lies down her upside down newspaper.

"The wuffburgs got up his nose, is all," Luna comments airily. "He's always had bad case of them but resent events have seem to have made them particularly dreadful this year."

"Right, Luna," I agree, "so how d'you get rid of them?"

She shrugs, causing me to slump in my seat. My homework remains half finished, stopped mid sentence and smudged with ink. The smell of books is comforting and strong in the library; it's also one of the few places in Hogwarts that provides any semblance of quiet.

It's what I like about the library- the smell, the closeness the shelves provide, and that I'm normally surrounded by my friends here.

"Alex," Ginny calls softly, and my head snaps up. She wordlessly offers me a napkin, making me aware of the warm, wet feeling stemming from my nose.

I hurriedly swipe at it, smearing the tissue red.

"Thanks," I mumble.

She offers a soft smile in return before reluctantly turning back to her potions homework.

...

The Forbidden Forest is eerie at night. The long grey bark of the towering trees are shadowed in darkness, even more so than during the day, and leave endless stretching shadows with no form or beginning. It's all darkness and silence, the gentlest of creatures have no home in the forest of monsters and magical beasts.

Not a bird stirs or a rabbit twitches.

But the silence is wonderful because it's not really silent at all if I just stop moving and listen.

Leaves rustle softly overhead and skid across the ground's surface. The bare trees seem to groan as they sway with seeming no outside cause, bending towards each other, touching, interacting, a language all their own in their unintelligible gossip.

I sit absolutely still on the dirt and leaf strewn forest floor, trying to decipher the strange language of the trees and wind, and feeling completely at peace even as my veins hum with a slow adrenaline.

It's not my first night back in the forest, or my second, and though it has grown more familiar to me in the past weeks, there is still the thrill of doing something that I'm not supposed to. That I know to be dangerous.

Another noise interrupts the conversations of nature, faint, and one of man. Distant shouts and screams send my blood chilling, and hot, racing faster as I scramble to my feet.

The want to run away, back to the castle and away from the danger. But I was almost Gryffindor and after an unsure shuffle, my feet start off hurriedly to the shouts of man, deep in the forest.

I slow as the distant commotion becomes not two meters away, sneaking rather than trampling, like the Slytherin I actually am.

A hair-raising scream that is nothing like human, bursts from the clearing ahead, right as I pushed some foliage out of the way.

Dragons.

Big, fire breathing, dragons. They struggle against thick chains as a dozen keepers strain and pull, trying to fit them into large cages. A puff of orange flame pours from its gaping maw, and several keepers scramble out of the way, trying not to get burned or let go of the large, furious beast.

I turn away, feeling hot and cold at the same time, and start trudging my way back up to the castle. I will not be visiting the Forbidden Forest for a while.

...

Harry's face is pale as I turn away, looking terrified and dumb in his own right. He stares at a single point on the discolored stone, unmoving.

"Thanks," he calls faintly as I travel further away back down the stone staircase.

My next target presents himself heading to the library.

"Hey, Victor!" He turns, appraising me a moment before his face forms a somewhat pleased expression.

"Alex. Yes?"

"Dragons. I think that's the first task; keepers have four in the forest."

He blinks.

"I thought you ought to know. I'm about to go find Fluer to tell her too."

"Thank you."

I nod in acknowledgment before turning again to my travels.

Up and down and around the castle I wander in not a desperate search but an aware observation for the person I need.

It's almost dinnertime when I literally run into the French champion.

I had just started spacing out when I came to a staircase and the level of floor changed right under my foot. My heart shoots to my throat, catching my gasp so that it's no more than a hiss of air, before I'm tumbling head over heal down the relatively short flight and careening into a warm body.

Two arms catch me under the armpit, my face squishing into something soft and warm as the owner makes a startled noise.

The veela lifts me effortlessly, setting me back to my feet as my face burns and I stare up at the champion in horror.

"I'm sorry!" I squeak, face growing impossibly hotter as I stare up at the beautiful face of Fluer Delacour. As the moment drags on I feel myself growing increasingly more flustered. She's even prettier up close, I notice.

When the veela's eyes fall on me, her surprised expression turns soft.

"Oh! What a cute girl."

Even as my pulse presents itself in my ears, I beam at her knowing so certainly that I'm a girl.

"Are you okay, enfant?" She asks concernedly, gently touching a bruise forming on my temple.

"Yes," I breathe, then something in my brain clicks and I startle out of my staring. "I'm mean no. I need to tell you about the dragons."

Her blue eyes widen. "Excusez-moi?"

"Er, sorry," I stammer. "I was in the forest the other day and saw keepers with four dragons. I think that that's your first task."

Her expression smooths and becomes considering, before she smiles slightly. It's soft and not at all like I usually see her face like- apathetic or in a scowl.

I feel my cheeks reheat again as she pats my hair. "Thank you, Petit Chaton."

"S-sure."

She glides off up the stairs I had just fallen down and I'm left feeling jittery and uncertain. Then I set off for the Slytherin common room, feeling the need to lay down and take a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys; I'm in a good mood, bored, so here's the next chapter early. Enjoy; I'm so glad you guys like it so far! Please review!**

Memories Misplaces

Chapter 10

Bloody hell...!

I watch pale faced as the keepers wrestle control back of the angry mother dragon, straining to reach her eggs. Roaring and breathing fire, the professional dragon keepers somehow are able to drag the Hungarian Horntail back out of the arena.

My hands tingle with the lack of blood reaching them because of the two girls on either side of me hold on so tight.

I shift slightly, uncomfortable under my friends' grips, but they don't notice in their tense wait so I settle down enough to focus on my own concerns as I frown after the keepers and the dragons.

The poor beasts used like this as entertainment... it makes me ashamed of the wizard if world.

Dragons! They should be respected, strong and fierce beasts that rule the skies like back in Merlin's time! Not...prisoners...forced into reservations and used as guard dogs. They were once mighty and proud creatures that couldn't be controlled by anyone...

Subdued, I follow the steady flow of spectators, raving excitedly about the first event of the Triwizard Tournament.

Hermione immediately starts leading me, and in turn Ginny, to the healers tent that had been prepared for the champions.

When she spots Harry, she drops my bloodless hand and throws herself at him in one of her crushing hugs with a squeal. My best friend quickly follows, squishing the two older kids even closer together before backing off a few seconds latter.

"That was amazing!" Hermione exclaims.

"What you did with the broom? Brilliant!" Ginny compliments.

"Er, nice one, Harry," I comment awkwardly, bumping his shoulder with my fist.

"Thanks," he sighs tiredly, running his hand through his windswept hair.

My eyes immediately shoot to the side to gage Ginny's reaction; she used to practically swoon at the action. But her face remains concerned and expectant. Of a friend.

I frown, wondering when her feelings for the boy had changed.

"Hey."

We all turn to regard Ron wearily as he hesitantly walks up.

"Er... I reckon you must be bloody mad to have put your name in that cup. I mean...dragons!"

Harry smiles. I blink and...everything is okay? Really? After weeks of not talking they act like nothing happened.

I see Hermione roll her eyes and I'm very tempted to do the same, but I just let it go with a shake of my head.

It must be a boy thing.

...

A shout has me looking up in concern from the beanbag I lounge in and reaching for my wand on instinct, but I meet the happy face of my best friend as she grins widely at me from over the cauldron cooling on a separate table than the ingredients and fire.

"What is it?" I ask startled, staring at her with wide eyes even as nothing seems to be on fire or melting.

Ginny rounds the table and throws herself onto my lap, mindless or uncaring to the book I have to hastily move out of he way. Her long fiery hair spills over my lap and over the bean bag and to the short distance to the floor as she beams excitedly up at me.

My cheeks suddenly grow hot as she continues to stare at me with her dazzling green eyes.

"It's ready."

"W-what?" I clear my throat, strangely nervous.

"The potion. I just added the last ingredient and it's exactly as the book says."

My answering smile is instant and excited at the outcome of the complicated potion.

"That's great!" I tangle my fingers absently in her hair and, like always, marvel at the softness of it. "When do you think we can try it?"

Her eyes wander to the high vaulting ceiling in thought.

"Tomorrow? It's the weekend..."

I pout slightly, having wanted instant gratification after so long, and to try it tonight.

"Oh, stop that, Kitty," she teases lightly, "You can wait a few more hours. And it might not even work. Even if we take it, it won't make us automatic animagi; it only gives us the dream of our animal to help us with the turn."

"I know, I know," I grumble. "I read the book too..."

She laughs at my brooding, and reaches out to brush her fingers against my cheek affectionately, and it's hard to keep my mood as it is. My hand tightens in her hair in response to her touch, before going limp again as she steals back her hand.

"What are you reading?" She questions, reaching for the book she had almost landed on before I moved it out of the way.

I hand it over without any resistance.

"I love the fairytales the muggles tell their kids..."

"Cinderella?"

I feel my cheeks warm once more when she looks back up at me, and nod with an awkward smile.

"Can you read it to me?"

Her interest has me forgetting my embarrassment and reaching eagerly for the book and flipping to the first page. She shifts and settles more comfortably in my lap before I start reading, and my hand goes back to her hair to pet.

She's quiet for a long time, and once I get to the part of the prince searching his kingdom for the owner of the glass slipper, I stop and glance down to see if my best friend has fallen asleep.

She hasn't. She's staring sightlessly at the vaulted ceiling with a look of concentration and furrowed brows. When I don't continue, she glances over baffled.

"Why'd you stop? Keep going; I want to know what happens to Cinderella and the prince!"

I clear my throat, and with a smile, quickly find my spot on the page to continue the well-known story of the muggle world.

...

"Okay, ready?" I ask, slightly nervous.

Ginny sits across from me in her own bean bag and a cup of swirling purple sludge much like my own.

"Y-yeah," she smiles bravely.

"It won't kill us, right?" I ask anxiously, looking for reassurance from my best friend.

"I don't think so. The animagus revealer potion is just supposed to send us into a dream like trance and gives us hints of what we will be when we finally transform. It's supposed to help us with the overall first change.

I grin at her sounding like Hermione in her nervousness, even though she knows that I read over the same pages of Sirius's book that she did, a hundred times over.

"Alright good enough for me!" I tip the thick potion back before I can loose my nerve, and while not tasting awful, it leaves a slimy feeling down my throat.

"Alex!" Ginny exclaims at my rash and Gryffindor-like move.

I look over at my friend, even as her form starts to become wavy.

"It's fine, Ginny, it didn't kill me."

She hesitates before downing her own potion with a grimace.

The entire room seems to bend into itself, turning orange and green before they melt right into the floor leaving an endless expanse of room and...sky?

I turn and squint into the sun, practically purring at its warmth. My lungs expand, taking in the smell of the prairie, of grass and sun and endless blue. My ears prickle at the sound of wind rushing through the tall grass, and I turn into the breeze, taking in the scent carried by it.

Something alive and strong, and a slow heartbeat drums in my ears, and I bolt. I take off after the scent and fly through the field with a grace that is all my own. I am strong and fast and powerful.

The gazelle startles at my fast approach and takes off in a zigzag bouncing pattern but it is not faster than me, not when I'm on the hunt.

I glide across the ground with little effort, thrilled with the chase, the hunt, the freedom of just running. I can close in at any time to kill it, but that's not what I want; I just want to chase. So I chase, never fully closing the distance.

...

I slowly become aware of the squishy fabric underneath me, and that I am lying on my back rather than running under the endless sun and sky, and I wake with a strange lazy peace in my veins.

I languidly stretch my stiff muscles that hint at the time I spent under the effects of the hallucinogenic potion. A glance shows my best friend just starting to stir as well as she sits up with a momentarily confused expression, before it lightens to a grin and she looks over at me.

"I'm some sort of bird!" She tells me, and I can tell that she's pleased.

I frown slightly as I start to contemplate what I could possibly be. Some sort of hunter.

"I was in the grasslands, chasing a gazelle. I wasn't trying to kill it- just catch it."

Ginny beams at me.

"This is great Alex; the potion worked! Now we can start trying to change!"

My answering grin is immediate and effortless.

I'm going to become an animagus.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! So, updates might start getting a little staggered from now on but I'll try really hard to keep writing and not get distracted. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Remember my first book? My writing has changed quite a bit since then, hasn't it?**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 11

I watch detached as the owl gets smaller and smaller until it's just a speck on the horizon and then disappears completely from my view. A sharp pain in my finger has me jerking my hands from the open wall of the tower and glancing down at the perpetrator.

The snowy white owl shifts back and forth on her clawed feet, letting out an angry hiss as she ruffles her feathers at me.

"I'm sorry, Hedwig," I tell my friend's owl. "I didn't ask Harry if I could borrow you and he might want to send his own letters."

She clicks her beak at me. "Fine, I promise you can take my next letter; please don't be mad at me."

The owl's eyes narrow in satisfaction before she takes off out the window, sending up a cloud of molted feathers and dead mouse fur.

I turn as she, too, disappears into the setting dusk. Sirius will get Ginny and I's progress report on our animagus transformation shortly. Right now, I'm going to make good on a self-promise and go for a run. I feel strangly restless, more so than usual.

...

I watch as if from a distance, or underwater, the excitement move around the entire hall. Even the boys, who make a show of moaning and groaning, have a certain gleam from the news of the Yule Ball. Only Harry, I dimly note, seems truly distraught over the news.

I don't feel one way or another about the ball; third years are not invited. I don't feel joy or disappointment; it's just a stupid dance.

But then it feels like my head broke the water's surface as Neville comes up to us after supper and stammers through an invitation for Ginny to be his date. She's happy. When the embarrassed boy leaves, Ginny turns to me and squeals excitedly for getting to go. It's no longer impersonal to me. Excitement buzzes in me in response to her getting to go. We latch onto each other's arms and jump up and down until we notice Snape standing over us in the doorway, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

Gryffindor is deducted ten points for holding up the door. Dumbledore passes after him, awarding ten points to Gryffindor for being in the spirit of the holidays.

Everything is good. I almost forget the strange feelings I get from this tournament.

...

I pause in my retreat from the library, at the sound of falling books and hushed voices. My curiosity peeks as there is a shuffling and more books dropping to carpeted floor, and I retrace a few of my steps to look down a long isle.

Three girls are at the very end, looking quite hostile.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here? All you Ravenclaws are such know-it-all's; it's disgusting. I bet you don't even have a date to the ball."

I glance nervously to Madam Pince, who is sitting obliviously at her desk reading a large tomb, and paying no mind to the two older Slytherins ganging up on a fourth year Ravenclaw. I recognize her as Mandy Brocklehurst, a short, pretty girl who could be popular if she didn't keep to herself, and she always seems to be reading some fantasy book. I've spoken to her a few times, and though she loves to learn, she's set apart from her house by her love of fiction. Meaningless things according to much of Ravenclaw.

The sixth year Slytherin slaps Mandy's books out of her hands as she bends down to pick them up, and shoves her slightly to knock her against the towering bookcase.

"Why would anyone want to spend time with your ugly mug even if it is always covered by a book-"

"Hey!" I call, striding forward as anger blotches up my neck.

The two older girls turn from the Eagle, who seems to be trying to shrink into herself. At my call, her eyes flash over to me, surprise shining in the blue orbs.

I squeeze between the two squaring off against the one, and face my older Housemates.

"Don't you have something better to do than hang out in a library? I'm surprised you even know where this place is, or did you stumble upon it by accident?"

Their eyes roll, and like predictable robots, they turn and walk away- dismissing me. My fingers twitch in anger at my side, and as they reach the very end of the isle, a book falls from the top shelf, then another, each hitting the girls' heads perfectly.

The familiar tingle of magic in my veins alerts me to the fact that it was my doing.

I tentative hand lies on my shoulder, and I jump slightly, before turning sharply to the other girl.

She jumps, too, from my abruptness, and I smile apologetically before bending down to collect the books my housemates knocked out of this quiet girl's hands.

"Don't listen to them," I tell her softly as she crouches down to help push her papers and books into a pile. "I think you're very pretty. Any guy would be lucky to take you to the Yule Ball, just for this one chance to get to know you. You're very mysterious you know. Very quiet and smart."

Her lips twitch up into something resembling a hesitant smile. It makes her look even prettier with her black hair, pale pink lips and ocean eyes. Something- hopeful excitement- flash in her eyes as she takes a step closer to me. The books she's holding brush against the ones I am.

"Would you go with me?" My eyes widen before she seems to remember herself and draws back slightly, embarrassed. "I mean-"

"I'd love to!" I blurt excitedly, before trying to calm myself. "Er- are you sure you want me though?"

She smiles again, a real one, and gently takes the books still resting in my arms. I blush when I realize that I had clutched them to my chest.

"Yes. You've always nice to me; I'd like it if you were my date."

"Then, yeah, sure!" I brush my hand through my hair to give my hands something to do since I don't have anything to hold anymore. "I'd love to go with you."

Her cheeks color. "Great." She ducks her head as she passes me. "See you later, Alex!"

I'm left there, deep in the library, grinning like a fool. Now I can go to the Ball, too, and we can hang out with Ginny and Neville and the others.

This thing might just be fun after all.

...

"Ginny!" I call bursting through the Room of Requirement's thick doors and interrupting her meditation (it's the next step to making the animagus change). She looks up just as I tackle her to the beanbags.

She laughs as I struggle to sit up, before just pushing me off herself.

"Ginny!" I gasp again, once I'm at a proper enough distance away to see her expression. It's amused and coated in affection.

"What?" She asks, sounding exasperated even as her face says differently.

"I'm going to the Yule Ball too! I was just asked in the library and it was the strangest thing. Some of my older housemates-"

I break off as her face turns to something upset.

"Who asked?"

"A fourth year from Ravenclaw, Mandy. This is great, right? We both get to go to the Ball?"

Her lips twitch. "Mandy asked you? A girl?"

"Yeah," I frown unsure why her moods are changing so fast.

"Did she call it a date?" Ginny bites her lip, like she's holding back laughter.

"Well, yeah. Isn't it if I'm going with her?"

A smile and a laugh breaks out on my best friend's face. "Merlin, Alex, she thinks you're a boy!" She falls over clutching her stomach, and the sound makes my stomach do odd things even as I frown at her words. "You're going on your first _date_ -date with her!"

"No I'm not!" I refuse immediately, truly upset. "I'm a girl! She knows I'm a girl!"

Ginny sobers somewhat, trying her hardest to keep a straight face as she reaches out and takes my hands. She clutches them like I might jerk away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just... make sure she knows. It's best if you both know what this date means to the other; she might be thinking it's a real date."

I sigh and shift until my head is rested in her lap. Her fingers immediately trail softly through my hair, scratching soothingly against my scalp.

"It'll be fine," I tell her. "You'll see."

...

The owl post comes at its normal time, and a flurry of owls and mail swirl around the Great Hall for several minutes. I'm not completely surprised when a large regal eagle owl swoops down and lands on my plate of eggs, clutching an envelope.

A smile instantly stretches my face, and I reach readily for the stiff parchment. It's a lot fancier than any of the other responses Snuffles has sent me- more formal.

My grin falters when I see the family crest stamped into the wax sealing the note shut.

I hesitantly break it and pull the letter out to read the neat, orderly script.

"What does Sirius say?" Ginny asks absently, reaching for another slice of toast.

"Um," I clear my throat and read back over the words one more time before placing it down on my scattered plate to wipe my sweaty hands onto my trousers.

"It's, um... it's from my dad."

She looks up then, expression startled before turning stormy. She reaches for the letter. I let her take it.

"He, uh, he wants me to visit this Christmas. Not come home for the entire break, but after the Yule Ball- Christmas Day."

I watch her expression the entire time she reads, as her eyes flick across the parchment, red blotch her ears, and her lips press into a pale line.

"He already talked to the Headmaster- got permission to take me for the day."

"Why?" She asks, looking up at me finally and clenching the parchment in her fist. "He's never wanted you before for the holidays."

I flinch at her words, unable to help the wounded look that briefly passes over my face. She sees my expression, and it's enough for her face to soften in apology, and speak softer. She even reaches out to place her hand over mine in my lap.

"I just mean, what does he want? I don't like that you're going to be near him."

Instantly, I draw my hands way, defensive, and scowl. "Maybe he wants to spend time with me for once. He is my father; he's aloud to want to spend time with me."

Ginny's brows furrow, and I can see the frustration clearly coming onto her face. I'm sure another attack is coming, but her green eyes disappear underneath their lids and she takes a deep, slow breath.

When she opens them, they are swimming with sadness, and I hate that I put it there. Me.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Hermione asks, sliding into the bench across from us.

I drag my eyes away from my best friend to interact with the other people in the world.

"Nothing," Ginny says. Reluctantly. Helplessly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so this took a little longer than I was expecting, but it's up now! I got distracted reading a really good, really long Supergirl fanfiction.**

 **I have to confess, I accidentally put a little bit of myself into Mandy. She's not all me of course, but just a little. Please review and let me know what you think!**

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 12

"Wow," a voice behind me comments, startling me from my silver and black robes. I look up and meet the chocolate eyes reflected behind me in the mirror, and the smile pulling at her mouth. Hermione lounges on one of the large beds, different only by the neat appearance compared to the others, with pressed sheets and folded corners.

The girl likes order, neatness, and even her normally bushy hair is tamed and in perfect place tonight. It's nice, but unnerving. She looks nothing like the frazzled haired smart witch that I first met on the train. She looks grown up. It creates an disconcerting feeling in my gut to notice how things are changing.

Me being here now is a testament to some of that change. It's one of the rare times that I've been snuck into the Gryffindor dorms, but it's not really a secret at all that I'm here. The house of lions had accepted me, grown used to me, and often overlooks my Slytherin status.

"You think it's okay?" I ask one of my first friends, slightly nervous.

She absently smooths out the wrinkles as she unfolds from her bed and strides towards me, keeping my gaze in the mirror. When she gets close enough for me to feel her body heat, she turns me to look me in my eyes.

"You look lovely, Alex." She smooths the fabric on my shoulders and takes a step back to take me in completely. "I'm kind of disappointed that I don't get to see you in a dress again, but I'm happy that you are comfortable to be yourself."

"Thanks," I say. "I know all the other girl will be in gowns and stuff, but I just don't like them. And I always trip in heels going down stairs and their are a lot of stairs here!"

Hermione smiles. "I suppose the not wearing a dress is part of being you. And it's okay to be anything else that is you, too. I'll always support you."

"Like with what?" I ask.

She steps back, smiling embarrassedly. "Never mind. You really would look cute in a dress though."

"I think she looks charming," Ginny says, bursting into the room without a knock and somehow gliding over in impossible heels.

I gape at the deep green gown and perfectly tamed wavy hair. I've never seen my best friend so put together and in such nice clothes.

"Wow, Ginny," I tell her, feeling my eyes grow wider the closer she comes. "You look brilliant!"

Her grin is wide; her eyes lit with excitement, happiness, and something else. Affection. Her cheeks are slightly pink.

"You look dashing yourself," she compliments, automatically reaching for my ribbon to fix my bow even though I thought I did fairly well for myself.

My cheeks burn even as the smile effortlessly appears on my lips.

A flutter beats against my sternum and I take a step back to be able to suck in a deep breath against the body defect I'm certain I am developing.

"And did you see Hermione? She looks so grown up and it's weird. I like the way her hair normally is; I don't know why you had to do that to her."

Ginny laughs and glances at our mutual friend. The two had been up here for hours before Hermione came down in a bathrobe and forced me up the steps to the girl's dorm quicker than anybody had a chance to catch a look at her done-up hair.

Poor Ron had to find a new chess partner as I was whisked away and forced to get ready sooner than I had planned to.

Hermione laughs as well, but there is a strange gratefulness in her eyes that I don't understand.

"Well, I suppose it's about time to go down and meet our dates. Alex, you're meeting Mandy in the entrance hall, right?"

"Yup! Hey, did you ever tell Ron that you are going with his idol to this thing?"

She looks surprised.

"You knew who asked me?"

"Vick? Of course! I'm the one he asked if I thought you would say yes. Of course I couldn't know for sure but he's actually pretty cool and I thought you guys might have fun on the chance you did said yes, so I convinced him it wouldn't hurt to try. It was cute how nervous he was."

She sighs, but she's smiling as she shakes her head and heads to the open dorm door, so I follow joyfully behind.

There is just this unshakable excitement in me for this daft dance. I guess I am somewhat mundane and able to be excited by trivial things like this.

When we appear at the bottom of the steps, the boys' jaws drop. I'm left giggling as I bounce down the stairs and turn to take in the view as well. They really do look nice.

"I know, right?" I ask. "They put you boys to shame." I grin at Ron whose hair is still damp from his rushed shower and looking foolish in his frilly robes.

Neville smiles shyly as Ginny reaches the bottom step, and offers her his arm with a blush. She takes it with a broad grin, waving to me as she is guided out the portrait.

Figuring an acceptable portion of time has passed, I offer my own arm to Hermione.

"I'd be honored to escort you to your date."

"And I to yours," she responds with a matching goofy grin and takes my arm.

We follow after Ginny and Neville, all the way to the entrance hall where my best friend disappears and my other branches off to meet her date.

I glance around for my own date, and not finding her, close my eyes and breathe deeply. For some reason, I really am more nervous than I should be. I guess I'm feeling the pressure of wanting a new friend to like me.

"Alex?"

I look up quickly and grin at Mandy in her gown that is a dark blue and contrasts her eyes nicely. Her hair hangs loose around her shoulders looking naturally ruffled.

"Hey! Wow, you look great!"

She smiles shyly. "Thanks. You are looking quite dashing yourself. Silver looks good on you."

My cheeks flush with heat, and a strange bashfulness makes me drop my eyes. I clear my throat.

"Um, thanks... so should we..."

Mandy reaches out and slips her hand through my arm and squeezes slightly. She tugs me through the great oak doors into the party within.

When she hesitates, I take the lead, gently tugging her to one of the back tables where I see my friends.

"Ginny, Neville, you guys know Mandy."

"Hi," my date says, seeming to draw into herself the slightest bit.

"Hey, Alex," Neville greets, "Hey Mandy."

I slide into the seat next to Ginny but turn my body towards my date. She doesn't look very comfortable and I don't want her to have a bad time. She was the one who invited me.

"You okay?" I ask lowly.

She smiles slightly, genuine, but tense. "Yeah."

Before I can question further, McGonagall is by the doors and introducing the Champions and their dates.

The look on Ron's face when Hermione and Victor walk out is hilarious.

I look to Mandy when they start the first traditional dance, and stand.

"Would you like to dance?"

There is a look of indecision before it hardens into something like determination. She takes my hand and leads me onto the floor.

For a second, I close my eyes. I feel her hand in mine, my hand pressed into the fabric at her waist, and her other hand flat on my shoulder. I listen to the floaty tune of music weaving through the air like some other type of magic, and feel the flat rock, for once smooth, under my feet.

I open my eyes, locking gaze with deep blue and start moving the familiar steps I have been taught since I was five. A dance tutor is only one of the many that I've had over the years. My tutors where the only kind of contact that I'd had outside of the house elves and the brief glimpses of my father before I stopped obsessively seeking him out.

With this one thing, dancing, my footsteps are sure. I actually liked my lessons and though it is slightly different to lead, I find myself enjoying it.

She smiles at me, and it makes me feel good. Really good. Like when I got _The Guide to Animagus Transformations_ from Sirius.

"What was your first thought when you got the letter to Hogwarts. Did you know it was coming?" I ask her.

She glances towards the ceiling in thought.

"Kind of; I guess my first thought was 'it's real.' My mom was a witch but my dad was muggle. Mom died when I was little and dad raised me. He told me stories about the magic world and mom and what I might be a part of eventually. I loved books and fantasy, but I didn't really believe in the stuff. I always doubted until I got the letter. What about you? You already knew you were getting one; was it anything special?"

My eyes close, feet moving on their own as I think of that day.

I was staring down at my hand, watching passively as a string of foaming red and spit dripped on then. My cheek hurt and I could feel the hard uneven ground biting into my knees and hear the sharp echo of my father's footsteps fading away. A part of me was relieved. Another part, the part that aches of loneliness wished he'd come back.

Right then an owl landed in front of me, a letter with a scarlet seal stamped on the front.

"I guess," I say, opening my eyes, "my first thought was 'thank God.' I had been waiting for it for a very long time. It was very special to me."

She nods. The music ends. A new one starts and we keep dancing.

"I notice that you use a lot of muggle things, but you're a pure blood witch...?"

I grin and launch into the story of my first adventure to the muggle world when I was eight. The only thing I keep to myself are the consequences of when I returned.

...

I'm giggling as we walk off the dance floor, glancing back at Padma and Parvati Patil dancing with everyone. The Weird Sisters had started playing non ballroom music a while ago and this is actually the first break I've had from dancing. A thin film of sweat sticks unpleasantly to my forehead, but adrenaline runs excitedly through my veins.

Mandy's smile fades slightly when I make a move toward the table lounging Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Victor who are all taking a break and laughing. Ginny looks over smiling, and waves. But I see Mandy's discomfort and pause.

"Maybe we could sit somewhere else?" I offer, spotting an empty table away from everyone. "How about over there?"

She blushes slightly, but her smile is genuine and grateful as she pushes a loose lock of black hair behind her ear.

"That'd be great. Thanks Alex."

I watch fascinated as she bites her lip with a look of indecision, but then the determined expression once again takes over and she's moving closer me.

My eyes grow wide as she doesn't stop even as we are toe to toe. My body feels frozen, unable to do anything except watch wide eyed as her eyes close and her lips brush softly against mine for just a second. A second is all it takes for my stomach to flip into my throat and butterflies to beat against my gut (the body defect at its worst). Then she pulls away, just a second later with a happy smile.

"I'll get us something to drink," she tells me and disappears back through the crowd of dancing teenagers.


	13. Chapter 13

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 13

My first kiss. I just had my first kiss. It happened so fast. It was with a girl. I can't move.

Several seconds have passed but I still can't seem to make my feet move. At this point, I'm not certain that I won't run straight to my safe room in the Room of Requirement. My stomach is still spasming with the body defect I've been developing randomly the past few months.

My vision suddenly snaps back to me because of some movement in the corner of my eye, and I suddenly look wildly around myself at the Ball taking place around me, the world continuing on as it should. Nobody is paying me any mind at all.

Except Ginny. I turn my panicked eyes to my best friend who looks like she's warring with herself. When I meet her eyes, humor wins and she bursts into laughter, bending over at the waist. Hermione's own smile turns from me to study Ginny in concern. She tries to collect herself, she really does, but her hand over her mouth does not illusion her shaking shoulders and the squint of her eyes. She is of no help at the moment.

I walk with stiff legs to the empty table I had pointed out what seems like long a go, but in reality was only about two minutes.

Mandy appears a second later with two cups and a shy smile.

The glass almost slips in my sweaty hands before I guzzle the entire thing. My mouth is suddenly dry. I've never been so nervous and hesitant to tell anyone that I wasn't a boy.

Because Ginny was right. She must have not known and asked me to come thinking this would be a _date_ -date.

"Um, Mandy," I hesitantly broach, setting my cup down and raking my palms against my robes. I silently curse the boys' robes, wishing now that I had gone with a gown so I wouldn't suddenly be in this position.

"Yes?" She asks, looking at me patiently, resigned, and with an encouraging little smile.

"Um, I'm sorry, but, uh, you must not have known, but, see," I pause my stuttering and take a deep breath so I can just say it and not drag things on. "I'm a girl," I say slowly, hesitantly. Reluctantly.

Mandy's expression doesn't change. It's still expectant, still a small smile.

"I know."

I blink and look towards Ginny who is just staring at me with a wide grin now. She is enjoying my awkwardness. I look back to the girl in front of me.

"I mean that I, that is me, am, well, a girl. Female. I'm not a boy."

Mandy's smile widens; she even laughs a little, and reaches out to steady my hands that are wringing together.

"Alex, Alexis, I know."

Confusion pulls my lips into a frown.

"But you kissed me."

"Yes."

I grow even more confused, and I voice it. "I don't understand."

"Okay, lets see," Mandy sighs, leaning back against the table and crossing her arms. Her eyes look at the sparkling fairy lights above. "Hmm, Okay- A girl does not have to like a boy and a boy does not have to like a girl. I, a girl, like other girls like a boy might like other girls."

I stare at her, trying to process what she is telling me. A girl can like a girl and a guy can like a guy. I know this, I've heard of this. I've never actually thought of it before. It's bazaar. Something I've never considered before, never though about. It was always a boy and girl. My father, Lena, the other elves, always talked about 'when I had husband.'

"Gay," I say, the word coming to the forefront of my mind.

"Yeah," Mandy says. "But I'm Bi. I can like a girl or a boy."

"So you kissed me..."

"-Because you're nice and I like you."

"Oh," I say, surprised. No one has ever liked me before. "I've- I've never thought about it before."

"I can tell," Mandy grins. "And it's okay; I don't expect anything out of this date. You are already taken."

"No I'm not," I laugh. "I've never had a boyfriend before. Or, I guess, girlfriend."

"Emotionally," She amends. "You are someone else's emotionally." She glances over her shoulder, and I automatically look in the direction she is. I find Ginny's eyes instantly and the implication makes my cheeks flush scarlet.

"We're just friends!" I blurt, somewhat panicked sounding. "Best friends."

Mandy looks back at me again, grinning. "Okay. Regardless, I would like us to be friends?"

"I can do friends," I agree quickly, feeling relief at the end on the conversation. The only 'dating' talk I've ever had was teasing Ginny about her crush on Harry. That had stopped though, and I've never gathered that she liked anyone else. She mostly hangs out with me or Luna.

"You want to dance a little bit more or just talk?"

My grin is immediate and genuine, but before I can voice my desire to just converse some more, my attention is drawn to another table. I scowl immediately in response to Ron's as he says something to Hermione that obviously upsets her. She can't hide the tears that prick in her eyes as she rushes away, fuming.

"Um," I rise slowly out of my chair dragging my eyes back to my date. "I would really like to talk more, but..."

Mandy had noticed the raised voices as well and drags her eyes away from my friend's fleeing form.

"Go. Of course- go."

"Thanks." I hesitate a moment, awkward in my departure, before deciding that a pat on her shoulder would suffice as a goodbye. I still flush in embarrassment as I rush away.

"Hermione...?" I call softly, wearily taking in the seething girl on the stone steps.

She looks up at my approach, and tries for a smile even as her cheeks shine with angry tears.

"Hey, Alex," she sniffs, shifting over to let me sit next to her. I do so immediately.

"What happened?" I ask, and she sighs long and low in response.

"Nothing. Just Ron being a git. The usual."

Silence falls around us when I don't know what else to say.

It's dark outside already, far past the normal curfew, and it's peaceful on the grounds. A few fairy lights even trickle out of the hall and drift along, lonely in the dark.

Hermione sniffs beside me, brushing away her tears.

I'm not very good at comfort; I can only do what I had learned makes me feel better. One of those is not to talk about it, but to be distracted.

Inside the hall, the fast music changes to another waltz. I lurch to my feet, spinning to face my friend. She looks baffled at my offered hand, but takes it anyway, just trusting me.

I tug, and she squeaks even as I catch her and guide her smoothly into a simple dance. I grin as she starts to smile for real, and her hand relaxes completely in mine.

"So..." her expression becomes mischievous, "I saw that kiss you had with Mindy- ouch!"

"Sorry!" I gasp trying to correct my stumble, face burning hot. "Um- I didn't- she kissed me and- we're just friends..." I finish lamely hoping she doesn't notice how sweaty my hands have suddenly become.

She laughs, swiftly switching our roles and leading me into small spin.

"It's okay, Alex. Just be you. It looked like you were having fun."

"Yeah," I chuckle nervously, allowing myself to follow Hermione's direction now in strange steps that might be a muggle dance.

We are quiet for a while, long enough for the next song to start up. It's a fast song again with lots of beat and energy, but we continue to sway like it's still a leisurely waltz.

"Thanks," Hermione says after a while.

I tug my lip between my teeth nervously, unsure if I should yet broach the touchy reason she is currently out here.

"Even though it doesn't seem like it, and he's rotten at showing it, Ron does care about you."

Her expression immediately darkens.

"My dad..." I say slowly, aware of her full attention that suddenly bores into me as our feet stop moving. My hand feels clammy in hers, so I remove it to wipe against my robes.

"You think he's awful because of the bruises, but that's the only part of him you know. You don't see the glimpses that I see, of the father he could have been.

The house elves told me that he was different before my mom died- that he was changing. He was going to turn on the death eaters, but then my mom was killed by the Aurors.

I read somewhere that we are hurt most by the people who love us. He loves me- I know he does. And even though he doesn't show it very often, he's my dad."

I glance up from my feet to see her face pale.

"Alex," Hermione says slowly, reaching out to me. "What Ron does, and what your dad does, is not the same thing."

"Isn't it though?" I ask. "He hurt you- made you cry. I cry sometimes when my dad hurts me."

Hermione looks as if she'd been stricken, and her hand falls from my shoulder.

"Herm-own-ninny?"

I turn at the familiar accented voice and smile in greeting. "Victor."

"Hello, Alex."

I glance at my friend to see that she is trying to pull herself back together.

"We were just dancing. Would you like to cut in?"

Hermione finally turns and it seems like, for the moment, she is pushing away her troubles as she smiles at her date.

"Of course," Victor Krum responds, ambling forward to take my place. I take the punch from him so he is able to take Hermione's offered hand.

"Goodnight Hermione. Victor."

As I turn to go back inside, a hand catches my wrist. "Alex-" I look up into big chocolate eyes full of emotion, urging me to understand. "...just...what they do- that's not how you are supposed to care for someone."

My lips tug up into a smile.

"I know. I learned that when I came here."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, I did it! Thanks so much for your guys' patients; I'm hoping to finish this before I head off to school in the fall. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **To _Sheeladog_ , it is a kind of ribbon tied in a bow around her neck.**

 **~Silver~**


	14. Chapter 14

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 14

I look around the office curiously, trying to distract myself from the nerves that had been stirring in my belly since before I woke up. The morning drowsiness that customarily accompanies both muggle and wizard alike at this early hour, evades me at the moment.

Instead, my sweaty hands fiddle with the newest charm on my wrist, gifted to me just this morning. The memory of finding it in the small pile of other presents makes a slight smile pull at my lips.

There is only one other charm on my silver bracelet, given to my last year by Ginny to represent our first year together. It seems she's keeping to a theme. Next to the coiled snake is now a wolf to symbolize just last year and my adventures with Snuffles.

"Lemon drop?" The Headmaster offers, drawing my attention back to the present, and again the nerves return.

"Thank you," I say awkwardly accepting the candy. Silence surrounds us as we wait for the fireplace to flare a magical green. Dumbledore's trinkets click and bubble and tap in the stretch of quiet. I absently wipe at my nose as it starts to dribble a drop of blood.

"How did you enjoy the ball last night?" The Headmaster abruptly breaks the feeling of awkwardness. Fawks trills gently.

"It was fun," I reply a little too eagerly. "I really liked dancing and I made a new friend," I blush slightly thinking back on Mandy and how she had kissed me.

I haven't even been able to reprimand, and then pout at, Ginny for laughing at me. After talking to Hermione, the ball was coming to a close so I went straight to bed. And then I had to wake up on Christmas, long before any of my dorm mates could possibly start thinking of getting out of bed, to come up here.

"I'm glad," Dumbledore smiles knowingly.

Suddenly, the fire jumps several feet flashing a shade of emerald as a tall figure steps smoothly out.

I jolt, having been distracted, and stand immediately. "Father," I greet, smiling hesitantly.

"Alexis," he replies, and I'm surprised by the slight, seemingly genuine, smile I get in return. Then he turns to Professor Dumbledore and offers a slight bow at the waist. "Headmaster. Thank you so much for allowing me to take my daughter out for the day."

"Of course, Callum. Who am I to get in the way of family."

He turns to me, holding out his robed arm, but I hesitate. Then, heart beating fast, feeling as if I'm dreaming, I take it- staring incredulously up at my father's face. Is this it? Is this the turning point where he changes into the father I sometimes glimpse? I blush hotly as he looks down at me and offers another small smile.

It's not a full blown smile, or probably something that another person would call a smile, but I see the corner of his mouth turn up slightly into the closest thing I've ever seen from him in person.

There were always the photographs that I used to obsessively stare at as a child, looking at how happy and in love my parents were- a lion and a snake. My father smiled then. There is even a single image just after I was born when I was in my mother's arms and my father was looking at me, as a baby, with such happiness and love.

But then my mother was killed. I know, because of that photo, that he did love me at some point. I've always held onto the hope that maybe he can again.

The fireplace is big enough for him to lead me in side-by-side and throw the floo into the simmering coals.

...

As soon as I'm through the doors of the Room of Requirement, my face is grabbed in two pale hands and being tilted from side to side. I laugh as Ginny lets go and pushes my sleeves up my arms.

"What are you-"

I understand as she unclips my cloak and starts to lift my shirt up, and my laughter immediately dies. She's checking me for injuries because she knows that I spent the day with my father.

I grip her hands, stopping them in their frantic search over my skin.

"Hey," I say softly, forcing her eyes of forests to look at me. "I'm okay."

She lunges forward and wraps me in a vice like hug that literally takes my breath away, not only from its strength, but because of the worry and fear I had seen in her eyes. For me. For visiting my father.

My heart pounds as I mindlessly return the embrace in Thanks.

After almost a full three minutes, she finally moves to pull away and lead me to sit on the bed.

"So, what happened; how was it?"

I readjust myself, crossing my legs, but I notice that she doesn't ever let go of my hand. Was she really that worried?

"It's was very strange actually. He was...nice the entire time. We just talked, he asked about me, about school and my friends. He was like... I always dreamed he could be."

My mind flashes toward the end of dinner and how he told me in no uncertain terms that he was 'going to be training me this summer. There is a war brewing and I need to learn how to fight and fight well so that I can survive. The school doesn't teach enough offensive and defensive spells.'

Ginny's expression is unreadable as she regards me. Her hand almost trembles in mine.

"And you think that he is genuine?"

"I don't know. I think so? He's never tried before; he always used to just brush me off and lock me out of his office- what's wrong?" I ask, startled when I see tears brimming my best friend's eyes.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"He didn't hit me," I insist. She should know; she inspected me very thoroughly before I stopped her- my cheeks heat slightly at the thought.

"He has hurt you more than just physically, Alex."

How does she know. Can she see it? Can she tell that I sometimes can't understand why I am her closest friend- why she would want to be my friend out of everyone else- anyone else?

"I didn't ever think about it before, but you are awkward around people you don't know, you flounder in emotional situations, but you try so hard even when you're lost. Your father kept you isolated, ignored you- kept you emotionally deprived. That's abuse Alex, all before the physical stuff comes in." She slows when a choking sound escapes the clog in my throat, and she notices my streaming eyes even as I pull away from her and try to close in on myself, distance my emotions to my white room- but it's hard when I'm already emotional.

She doesn't let me pull away; she just follows me, reaching out and gripping both my hands tightly even as I scoot all the way to the headboard.

"I can't tell you if he loves you or not, or if he even cares, but what he does isn't right. And you know it. Otherwise you would have told me, but you didn't. You hid it."

I grit my teeth, trying to stop the tear flow because all I can see is the green, green, green of her eyes; everything else is blurry.

"I hated him," I admit. "I can't wait to get away from him."

She nods- I can the bobbing of her head.

"But I love him, too... why does he hate me?"

I know why. Because I remind him of mom.

She pulls me into her embrace again, physically moving and placing my arms around her, and this time I let her try and comfort me.

Nothing has changed.

She knows now, but nothing, physically, has changed. I will still get off the train at the end of term, and he will still apparate us home, and I will still hate and love him even if he continues to hit me or if he loves me- because why _now_ , why only start loving me _now_?

Why start loving me now? _Why_ start _loving_ me _now_?

A feeling of dread worms it's way into my gut, something that I had forgotten to feel every time I look at my father. I had been so caught up it his strange behavior, that I had forgotten what I had been feeling lately- the suspicion and fear. Well, extra fear.

"Ginny?" I say softly.

She hums against my shoulder in acknowledgment.

"Something bad is going to happen. Do you feel it?"

"Yeah," she sighs, and I shiver as her breath ghosts on my neck.

"With the cup?"

"Yeah."

I bite my lip, hesitant. "...What if it's my dad's fault? What if he is behind it?"

Her arms tighten so much around me that she trembles.

* * *

 **A/N: So please review and let my know what you think.**

 **~Silver~**


	15. Chapter 15

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 15

A small giggle startles me out of my brooding, and I pull back slowly to examine the sanity of my friend. More laughter falls again, and she tries to stifle it. My lips start to twitch in response to the sound, though still unsure of the comedy of anything.

"What?" I ask baffled.

"Do I get to say I told you so?" My confusion only grows. "She kissed you. To be honest, I expected a lot more freaking out on her part when you told her you are a girl."

My slowly growing smile immediately drops to a pout. "It's not funny," I grumble, staring hard at my best friend. "It was my first kiss."

Ginny's smile wavers, her brow twitching, before it smooths once more into a Cheshire grin.

"Besides, you were right _and_ wrong. It _was_ a date but she knew that I was a girl, so, ha. She didn't like me because she thought I was a boy. She said I was _nice_."

I feel satisfaction as her smile drops, but then an unfamiliar expression takes its place as she scowls.

"Well did you tell her you're not into her? You're not, right?"

I don't like the tone her voice takes; I've never heard her direct it at me before, and I unconsciously mimic it.

"Would it be wrong if I was?"

Her eyes widen, pupils blowing wide as her emotions once again shift, and I can hardly keep up.

"So you _do_ like her. You're gay now?" She asks softly. She almost looks meek like _I'm_ the one who started yelling at _her_.

My tone again shifts to accommodate hers.

"No, Mandy and I are just friends. But the gay thing, though- I don't know, maybe. I've never liked a guy before- I've never liked anyone before, I don't think. I don't even know what liking someone like that feels like."

Ginny bites her lip slowly, hesitating. She searches my eyes intently. Thoughtfully. Sheepishly.

"It feels like... you always want to be close to them. Even when you are apart, little things remind you of them. You want to know them, all of them, and you want them to know you too. You want to be their best friend. And when they look at you, it's sometimes like cornish pixies in your gut."

"That's what you felt for Harry?"

Ginny blushes slightly and looks down. "No, that was a bit different."

"How so?" I ask, sitting up straighter and crossing my feet beneath me.

"That was... I guess hero worship. Fake. I've heard stories about the Boy-Who-Lived since I was little, as bedtime stories, and I was in love with a fairytale. A fantasy."

I stare hard at her, noting every one of her nervous movements from her downcast eyes, the flush of her pale skin, and the fiddling of her fingers in her lap.

"But how do you know that what you feel _now_ is real? You thought it was before."

My brows furrow in concern when her next inhale is shaky.

"Because it _hurts_."

I frown at the influx of real emotion in her admittance, wondering how I could miss this. I'm her best friend; I'm supposedto know who her crush is and I didn't even know she had one anymore.

"Who?" I ask. "Who do you like now, if not Harry?"

She shakes her head, face the color of her hair and refusing to look at me.

"No one."

It's an obvious lie, but I reluctantly let it go. I'm determined to be more observant of my best friend, anyway; I will find out for myself.

"I don't think I would want someone to like me- I don't want someone to hurt because of me..." I say finally, thoughtfully, before my eyes widen. "You don't think I'm hurting Mandy, do you? She said that she liked me."

Ginny's eyes find mine instantly, staring hard at me for a few seconds.

I feel relief when she finally shakes her head. "Not everyone experiences the same things, and it's at different levels."

My brain starts to hurt at all the information and whiplash of emotions I'm feeling. With a tired sigh, I twist and let my head rest in my friend's lap where her hand instantly tangles in my hair.

"This liking someone stuff is making my brain hurt."

Ginny laughs softly, cradling my head.

"You don't need to figure everything out right now. Just give yourself time, let yourself feel, and don't rush it. We're not supposed to know any of this stuff yet anyway- we're only thirteen."

"Okay," I breathe deeply, allowing the familiar scents to relax me into an almost slumber. "I'm going to sleep now. G'night, Ginny."

"Night, Kitten," she murmurs, planting a short kiss on my head and I fall asleep to the soothing sensation of her nails scratching along my scalp as she shifts to lean against the headboard.

...

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"

The wizard medic appears around the doorframe of her office concern etched into her brow at the urgency in my vocals.

"Miss Taylor? Merlin's beard, what's wrong?"

"Madam Pomfrey, I think I'm dying! Something changed with my random nose blood leakage; now my stomach hurts and I think I'm dying!"

I wave around the red stained cotton in a panic.

"Miss Taylor," Madam Pomfrey tries to sooth, gently gripping my shoulders and leading me to one of the beds. "Calm down please. Where are you bleeding?"

I shove my undergarments into her hand anxiously, certain she is going to take one look before turning a grave one to me to inform me of my imminent death.

She slowly unbundles them, holding them out away from her face as she examines the red stain on the once white crotch.

She purses her lips and looks over the waistband at me, and I just know that the bad news is coming.

 _I really am dying_ , I think as my stomach cramps and I clutch at it with gritted teeth. I haven't felt pain quite like this before.

She sets my underwear down on the bed next to me and goes over to one of her cabinets where she opens it and carefully looks over the bottle.

She selects a small blue vile and strolls back over to hand it to me.

"Drink this; it will help with the cramps."

I immediately tip it back, emptying it with one swallow. It tastes like cherries and some of the pain fades immediately.

"I'm dying aren't I?" I ask as the medi-witch silently drags over a stool and settles down in front of me.

"No, Alex, you are not dying," she tells me kindly. Relief washes over me.

"So there is a cure?" I ask hopefully.

"No there is not a cure; you are actually quite healthy," she further informs, confusing me slightly. "Alex," she uses my first name again, softly like before, "you live alone with you father, correct?"

"And the house elves," I nod. "What does this have to do with it being healthy to loose the blood keeping me alive."

A smile twitches at her lips; she gives a little huff before become serious once again.

"Has anyone had the talk with you about the birds and the bees before?"

I'm completely baffled. "That bees sting and birds lay eggs?"

Madam Pomfrey's eyes close and a deep weary sigh escapes her.

...

"Hey Alex."

"Hey, Ginny." I turn to my friend, taking in her worried expression. She seems absent, scanning the crowd like I had been doing before she drew my attention.

"Have you seen my brother? The most annoying one?"

"No," I tell her, scanning the sea of students as we move farther up the bleachers. "Have you seen Hermione?"

She looks to me, concern creasing her forehead.

"Or Harry?"

I bite my lip nervously, looking to the other champions who are already gathered by the lake and looking restless.

What are the golden trio up to now?

"Oh!" She hits my arm to gather my attention, pointing towards the castle. "There's Harry!"

I follow her finger to the figure making a mad dash from the great doors and across the grounds. He stops only when he reaches the judges, bending over and breathing deeply.

"He's cutting it a little close. And where are the others?"

Ginny shrugs.

When Bagman starts speaking, I reluctantly stop my search of the crowd. Wherever Ron and Hermione are, it doesn't look like they will be sitting with us.

My disappointment, though, disappears when I hear the task. The champions must retrieve something that was taken. They have an hour. The wand blasts signaling the start, and the champions are off.

All except Harry.

A murmur goes through the crowd as he seems to just stand there, waiting. Then, he grasps the sides of his neck as if he's in pain and falls into the water, not surfacing.

I grasp Ginny's hand nervously.

It only takes about a minute before the crowd shifts restlessly, becoming aware of a major flaw for the second task. It's bloody boring. All the spectators can do is stare at the still water, waiting. The judges did not think this through.

"Hello Alex, Ginny. Did I miss anything?"

"Oh, hey Luna," I turn to the approaching blond scaling the bleachers. "No, you didn't miss anything. It might be a while before anything happens."

"They have an hour to find something that was taken from them," Ginny adds.

"Oh, who do you think they took for Harry?"

"What do you mean ' _who?'_ " I ask suddenly worried.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I've been in California for the past two weeks and then I had to go to Mississippi for a funeral type thing. My mom's dad died when we were on vacation. Anyway, I'm posting now and I hope you like it.**

 **Haha, I gave Alex her period- which she was completely oblivious to because her dad ignored her growing up and house elves' bodies are not the same as humans. So she is now finally getting 'the Talk' from madam Pomfrey.**

 **Please review!**

 **~Silver~**


	16. Chapter 16

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 16

More than an hour passes before there is any movement in the lake. First it's just a small ripple. Then the water parts as a head bursts from the surface, quickly followed by another, gasping and sputtering.

This small movement, after an hour of absolutely nothing, has the stands going wild. My stomach drops as it seems to indeed be hostages that the champions have to retrieve.

I clutch my best friend's arm as Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory make it to the docks.

"Hermione and Ron. They are hostages," I fretfully turn to my best friend.

Ginny is calm and gives me a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Alex. They're not really in danger, I'm sure; Dumbledore wouldn't let them."

I give her a baffled look. "Dumbledore who guaranteed the safety of the cup that then forced and underage wizard to compete in a dangerous life-threatening tournament? Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school who couldn't stop a thirty-foot basilisk running rampant, petrifying children? Dumbledore, who hired a professor with Voldemort on the back of his skull? Ginny, I know Dumbledore is a good person and even better wizard but when have things ever gone to plan?"

Now, her brows start to lower in worry, and I almost regret looping her into the reality of things.

Fleur Delacour, the French champion, comes up gasping and splashing and sobbing, without her hostage.

Unable to remain in my seat, I lurch to my feet.

More minutes pass, before finally there is another disturbance in the water.

A shark head bursts from the murky depths before quickly transfiguring back into Victor Krum, dragging a gasping body behind him.

I blot from the bleachers, charging head first towards the edge of the water and into the arms of Hermione Granger, who had just had a large towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank gods," I mumble into her shoulder, my heart still beating fast and in a panic.

She was my first friend. One of my few friends. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her.

"I'm alright Alex," she comforts, shivering, but rubbing my arms up and down like I'm the one who just emerged from an icy lake. "There was no real danger to me."

"Says you," I say, disgruntled. An awful feeling has been my gut and the back of my brain every time I think about this competition, and I just know that I am missing something very important. I feel like if I don't remember what it is, someone's going to die.

She tugs me farther from the water's edge, and Madam Pomfrey descends. I move away somewhat fearfully of the medi-witch as she shoves a potion down Hermione and Victor's throats, and I glance back up at the stands in search of my best friend.

Ginny is where I had left her, and she offers a strained smile to me before her eyes go back to the lake. I'm again reminded that her brother and Harry both have yet to come back up. An hour has long past.

Finally, a head breaks the surface followed quickly by two others, and my anxiety over this task falls away. I smile.

...

My breaths are deep and slow, and with each inhale comes the scent of grass and soil. I stretch my lean muscles, curving on my back before letting my legs fall back to the sun warmed rock beneath me.

The lazy daylight is blinding even behind my closed eyelids but I curl into it, relaxing into the heat of summer and the sounds of wind blowing through tall grass.

A sound draws my attention to the sky, squinting into the endless blue. An eagle curves high above, just a gliding speck glinting against the yellow sun. My tail twitches.

My eyes flash open to find myself alone in my bed, in the dungeons, in the early morning.

...

"Hey, Ginny," I call softly, not taking my eyes off the dark sky. A cloud moves slowly in front of the moon, only allowing the barest of silver to shine through.

"Hm?"

Contrary to what it seems, it's not actually that late. Curfew is still several hours away.

"What do you think of Professor Moody?" I ask, searching out the different constellations we are learning in Astronomy.

Ginny shifts slightly, and I can see from the corner of my eye as she gives up the pretenses of meditation and stretches her legs out in front of her. Her head moves, looking over at me in my lounging position, arms crossed behind my head.

A shooting star flashes briefly across the sky, and I quickly close my eyes to make a wish. _I wish that my friends don't hate me when they find out that Voldemort is my grandfather._

"I think that he's a good professor. He's a little bit scary and dad says that he's a bit crazy, but he knows his stuff. Why?"

I shrug noncommittally for a moment before actually forming a response.

"There's...something about him that creeps me out. He...looks at me strangely."

"How so?" Ginny asks, seeming more alert and concerned.

Again, I shrug. "I don't know. He just stares."

Does he know my secrete? Does he know that I'm the granddaughter of the Dark Lord, the leader of those he's spent his whole life fighting against?

A rustling has my head turning away from the moon just now peaking out from behind the cloud, and I jolt to an upright position immediately.

"Snuffles!" I gasp, lunging for the large dog and wrapping my arms around his neck. Sirius makes a yipping noise, tongue lolling out and trying to lick my face. I wrestle him a moment, trying to dodge the tongue before finally shoving him away and wiping at my cheek.

"What are you doing here; I thought the Ministry was keeping you super busy?"

His tail wags slowly before he turns and starts trotting towards the Whomping Willow not very far away.

"Come on Ginny," I call, snatching her hand and dragging her along. "You can finally meet Sirius."

The way to the Shrieking shack seems much shorter than it had last year, and upon finally squeezing into the opening of the old house, I throw my arms around the man that was my keeper of secrets the year before, and whom I helped prove was innocent of murder.

"Hey kid," he greets with a laugh, "you've gotten taller."

"And you've gotten fatter," I retort, poking him in his healthy belly. "You look better."

"I feel better," he admits as Ginny squeezes out of the tunnel to stand at my side. "The Ministry was beside itself after they put Peter under _veritaserum_ in front of the entire Wizengamot and they ruled my innocence. They've been throwing money at me, and shoving me at mind healers to cope with Azkaban. I must have spent a month at St. Mungo's while the healers treated me for malnourishment and all sorts of other stuff." He seems to finally notice my companion standing just behind my shoulder. "And you must be Ginny! I have heard very much about you," he reaches for her, and when she offers her hand, he pulls her into a hug.

My best friend looks over at me with wide eyes, and I giggle. Sirius pulls away after a moment, grin still in place.

"So, tell me," he says, righting a tipped over chair and sitting. "How are things going with the animagus project?"

I drag a dusty box, gorged with claw marks, closer, and it's long enough to share with my best friend who carefully sits as well. It groans underneath our combined weight, but holds.

"I think we are ready to try the actual transformation," I tell him.

"I'm just worried that something will go wrong and we wouldn't have a professor to undo the damage. We'd get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out," Ginny frets her usual argument in not going further.

"Well," Sirius grins, pulling out a stretch of polished wood, "why don't I supervise you? I just got my new wand."

I look to my best friend hopefully, resolving to do whatever she decides or deems safe.

She smiles, and I cheer in excitement, "Yes!"

"Excellent!" With a wave of his wand, all the broken furniture and dirt sweep and stack against the wall. "Now, have a seat and lets get started. I'm sure you girls will be more confident to do this on your own after the first session."

I immediately sit cross-legged on the floor in the position we spent much time meditating in, as instructed by the book Ginny and I have memorized.

My mind quickly calms as I easily slip into my mind space of the white room, feeding my thoughts to a fire that burns them into nonexistence.

I don't look or wonder if Ginny is doing the same.

"Now," Sirius says more quietly. "When you're ready, go to that place you saw in your vision and pull that feeling, that animal, forward."

In the back of my mind, a tail twitches.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm planning two, maybe three, more chapters? Possibly? I'm not entirely sure what all I want to include in them or how I'm going to fill the time. Hmm. I'll figure it out, hopefully before I leave.**

 **Please review!**

 **~Silver~**


	17. Chapter 17

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 17

My breathing comes labored, gasping, and my legs burn. I don't stop moving, placing one foot after another, telling myself just a little farther, to keep going.

My shoulders feel stiff and there is a cramp slowly growing in my foot and working itself up into my ribs.

Finally, I slow my running pace to a walk, crossing my arms behind my head and breathing deeply.

Sweat clings to me, coating my skin and sticking my shorts and shirt to my body. I can feel a bead trickle down from my neck, all the way down my spine until it soaks into my waistband.

I slowly walk the path along the lake back up to the castle, pleased with the distance I covered. It was much farther than when I first started running. I've just had a lot of excess energy lately, and running seemed a good way to burn it.

Right now, though, a shower sounds amazing.

...

I duck as the large bird swoops low, laughing at the brush of wings against my neck. Her talons grasp some wisps of hair.

"You did it!" I exclaim delightedly to the young eagle banking high in the ceiling. "Wow," I breathe, heart beating fast as I watch my best friend fly.

That is, until she crashes into one of the practice dummies.

"Oh!" I rush forward, carefully moving the targets. Ginny looks up at me, feathers crooked and clicking her beak as she staggers back to her clawed feet.

"Maybe work on the landings?" I suggest.

Her feathers ruffle, and I didn't know that a bird could glare.

"Or not," I raise my hands. "It was just a suggestion."

She hops forward out of the wreckage before she starts to grow. I hastily back up as I come face to face with my best friend, and she grins at me with a new wild air about her.

"That was amazing," she informs excitedly. "Flying- it was so cool- not like a broom at all, it was just so freeing!"

"You're an animagus now," I congratulate. "What did it feel like when you changed?"

She tries to temper her excitement, but I can tell it's hard.

"It...felt like my stomach dropped to my toes. You know- like when someone jumps around the corner at you, or you dive with your broom."

"Hm," I turn biting my lip. "Okay, let me try again. You should keep practicing."

I close my eyes, distancing myself from my surroundings, bringing forward the field in my dreams.

I try to remember the warmth, the sound of grass in a breeze, and the feel of my muscles stretching.

After a while, I open my eyes to the same room. Nothing has changed except Ginny flying around the rafters.

She lands when she sees my open eyes, and it's much smoother than before. She shifts easily.

"I can't do it," I tell her. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong- I'm doing everything the book says."

"Well," Ginny sits down in front of me. "For me... I didn't just picture what I saw in my vision, I felt it, and I willed myself to be it on the outside too. It was just like we learned in transfiguration: will and intent. You can't just picture what you want, you have to want to be it."

I nod, reclosing my eyes to try again.

When I feel the warm rock under me, I dig for those feelings I got during the vision, and I try to really _want_ it.I search inside myself for some sort of feeling, some sort of desire, and when I feel a flicker, I touch it.

A tingling starts in my chest, quickly expanding (like when someone scares me) and my stomach lurches. I backpedal quickly, eyes flashing open with a yelp.

I leap to my feet, not liking the sensation that had started.

Ginny backs away, hands covering her mouth. At first, I think she's scared, or I surprised her, but then I notice her shoulders are shaking and the sparkle in her eyes. She's laughing.

"What?" I ask eyes wide and breathing fast.

She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself, slowly lowering her hands. She has a wide grin.

"You let go too soon. You have a tail."

My hands fly to my rear and I gasp at the appendage that doesn't belong.

I try to turn, but my foot treads on something. I yelp and leap away before the pain even registers in my brain, and I'm cradling the trodden, orange, tail peaking out of my robes.

I stare at it incredulously, and it flicks in my hand, causing me to quickly drop it.

"I have a tail!" I shriek, freaked, to my best friend.

She bursts into laughter, humored by my panic.

"Ginny!" I try to scold.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry." She calms down slightly. "You'll have to just finish shifting, I guess."

"No way," I immediately refute. "You said it felt like your stomach dropped, not that you were electrocuted."

She rolls her eyes. "It's not that bad, and only the first time is like that."

I cross my arms, unmoved.

"We can go to McGonagall?" She offers unconvincingly.

I shake my head. "No way; I'd get in so much trouble."

"Then I don't know what you want me to tell you- Sirius went back to the Ministry after he met with Harry in Hogsmead."

My lip juts out into a pout.

...

I shift uncomfortably at breakfast, feeling constricted as my belly presses into the table as I reach for some eggs.

I wince.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Hermione asks as I shift again on the bench. "You look like you have a wedgie."

Ginny snorts her pumpkin juice, drenching all the food on her plate and her lap. I glare at her as she just waves her wand, clearing the mess from her robes.

"Something like that," I mumble, scratching my chest where the fur of my tail tickles me. It's wrapped as tight as possible so that it's not visible, but it itches constantly.

Ginny leans over, grinning, "just finish the animagus transformation, Kitten. I want to see what kind of cat you are."

I stubbornly take a bite of eggs.

...

I don't stop when the tingles starts this time; I ignore it, grasping harder at the flicker I know to be my animal, and tug, not letting go as the unpleasant spasm and flip of my stomach dropping to my toes.

I only relax when it's over, and I hear a gasp.

"Oh this is perfect..."

I open my eyes to the training room in the Room of Requirement, but the change is subtle.

Everything is in sharper focus, the colors more vibrant, and I can see the particles swirling between open space.

I turn my head to the only other sound in the room, a fast beating heart, and the familiar smell of lilacs.

Ginny's eyes stare at me, wide and green.

I rise from a sitting position, and I feel my muscles ripple and move under my skin.

My heavy paws thud lightly on the floor, but loud to my own ears.

I lower myself to a crouch; tail flicking behind me, and a new nervousness enters my best fiend's expression.

"Alex?"

I leap at her, and she shrieks, raising her hands in defense, but I trip over my new paws and fall, laughing to the ground.

The sound comes out like a hacking noise, but after only a moment, Ginny understands what it is.

"You jerk!" She exclaims, punching me hard in the shoulder. "You're really scary looking right now."

I roll over, baring my teeth in a sharp grin.

She rolls her eyes at me, making a senseless hand motion that I somehow understand.

I will myself back to human, and soon my laughter rings familiarly.

"So, what was I? Not a house cat- I know that."

"You were a bloody lion, Alex."

I gape at her.

* * *

 **A/N: And the animagus forms are revealed! The final task is next chapter guys; it might be the end. That, or one more after.**

 **Please review! Our time together in this book is approaching its end. I'm going to college guys! Are you excited for me...? It's going to suck.**

 **~Silver~**


	18. Chapter 18

Memories Misplaced

Chapter 18

The Triwizard Tournament organizers are imbeciles, I think as I, for the third time this year, find myself huddled in the stands with the sea of other spectators. With all of Hogwarts body, the visitors from Drumstrang and Brauxbatons, and several other separate witches and wizards, the third task has the biggest turnout.

It is also, admittedly, only slightly better than the second task solely because of the weather. We have been staring at a bunch of hedges now for about an hour, and only every now and then is there maybe a puff of smoke or an explosion hinting to the champions' progress.

I shift slightly on the uncomfortable wooden bench, careful not to dislodge the mane of red hair balancing precariously on my shoulder. Ginny had fallen asleep soon after the last champion had been let loose in the maze, and the only reason I did not soon follow her in slumber is that my bum went numb a short five minutes afterward.

By now, my entire lower body is asleep, and painful tingles are racing down my legs to my toes every time I shift.

I search the crowd for what seems to be the hundredth time out of shear boredom, and casually examine how each person I had memorized is in a different position.

When my eyes sweep to the very bottom of the bleachers, I pause.

Mad-Eye is supposed to be there. He had been unmoving, staring intently at the maze since the start of the task- even his normally swirling magic eye hand been carefully transfixed.

More interested than I have been since Ginny fell asleep on me, I scan the excited, roudy, people.

There. Moody disappears, slipping inconspicuously behind the bleachers and out of sight. I forget about my dead legs as familiar dread tugs my navel up into my gut.

I wet my lips nervously, and glance towards the maze that has been silent for the past ten minutes.

Red sparks suddenly shoot up deep in the maze and the patrolling adults on top immediately converge on the signal for help.

In short order, with the announcer's voice bellowing across the excited crowd, Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum are both brought unconscious from the maze.

Ginny startles against me at the sudden influx of noise, and blearily lifts her head.

"Hn?" She sighs, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. "What's going on? Is it over?"

"No," I answer, beating my fist absently against my thigh in an attempt to get some feeling back. "Fleur and Vick were just taken out of the race. Cedric and Harry are still going."

She hums before her head slowly drops back to my shoulder. A moment later, I can once again hear her quiet snores.

...

A tripped alarm sounds, signaling the end of the third task. Someone had touched the cup.

The crowed waits. It eagerly looks around, scanning the patch of grass the winner is supposed to appear in.

The alarm ward shuts off.

The stretch of grass remains empty.

Chaos ensures.

My stomach sinks.

...

Everybody freezes when there is the telltale blinding flash of light that comes from a portkey. The panicking professors and the excitable crowed, all turn expectantly.

Harry and Cedric lay flat in the grass, unmoving.

"Oh gods." I jolt to my feet unsteadily, the back of my mind noting the painful rush of blood back into my legs and that Ginny had tipped over on the bench, startling her awake. "Oh gods," I repeat, stumbling out of the stands on legs that I can't quite yet control. "Harry!"

Dumbledore is the first to reach him, turning him over and shaking him.

"He's back," I hear faintly as I trip over my own feet when I reach the flat grass. "Voldemort... He's back..."

My heart pounds as I fall beside my friend. Slowly, I turn to the Hufflepuff Champion. He doesn't move, doesn't twitch, doesn't flinch. My hand shakes as I reach out to the boy I on occasion talked to, pressing my fingers to his neck. No pulse flutters under my touch, and I jerk my hand away from his icy skin, looking back to Harry who seems to be in shock.

"Moody. It was Moody," he mumbles to the Headmaster in warning. "He was there."

"He's dead!" Fudge exclaims as he wanders over. "Cedric Diggory is dead!"

The next hour is pandemonium. Panic, grief, confusion.

Mad-Eye Moody's office is breached and searched, where they discover the real Mad-Eye _cunfunded_ and in a trunk.

The students are directed and confined to their dorms for the following days, and soon, the other schools are leaving.

...

Endless country stretches out on the other side of the smudged window, with rolling hills and cloud dotted blue skies.

The train gives a periodical shudder, and my weight leans into my shoulder against the wall when it takes a bend in the tracks.

Everything else around me feels distant other than the warm heat against my cheek from the metal cage around me.

There has been a nagging at the forefront of my mind, like a headache these past few weeks of term.

"Alex?"

I snap out of my sulking, turning to the other occupants of the compartment.

"Yes?"

"I asked what your plans were for the summer," Ginny tells me with a furrowed brow.

"Oh." I frown slightly. "Nothing really. It should be pretty dull."

"Good. Then you can come visit me at my house this summer," she tells me firmly.

My eyes dart to her unwavering, emerald, gaze. Eventually, I drop my glare to her lap.

"You know I can't."

"Why?" She grouses.

"You know why!" I snap at her clenched fists. "Father would never let me." My head throbs painfully in my temple.

It's silent for several tense moments. Then, I watch her hands loosen and fall limp in her lap.

"Alex," she sighs, and I reluctantly meet her softened eyes. "Just please be careful. I know it goes against everything in you, but do whatever it takes to stay out of his way and on his good side. Stay safe?"

I give a jerky nod as the compartment door slams open and Luna teeters in, falling into the seat across from us.

"I found the trolley-lady at the front of the train," she says airily, dumping an armload of sweets into the floor. "There was hardly any candy left; I think she eats it all after she makes her rounds."

She absently unwraps a liquorish wand, and I turn my stare back out the window. The sun is lower in the sky than the last time I looked, and there is now a faint pink on the horizon.

At the station and after I say goodbye to everyone, Ginny gives me a crushing hug.

My breath leaves me with the force of it, but I still cling back to her unwilling to pull away.

"Please," she breathes against my neck. "Stay safe."

"I'll write you every day," I promise, before reluctantly letting go.

She steps back and tries for a smile.

Then I spot my father scanning the crowed and I step away from my best friend, levitating my trunk just in front of me.

"Alexis," my father spots me and helps me move my trunk into a cart.

He then leads the way out of the barrier and into the muggle station.

"We will be having a lot more guests around the house this summer," He tells me. "I expect you to act accordingly."

"I'll stay in my room father," I reassure him, but he surprises me by shaking his head.

"On the contrary, you will be meeting many of them, today. Some will be aiding in your training."

I blink up at him in surprise as he comes to a stop in a familiar alley- the one we normally use to apparate back to the manor.

"Father?"

With a swirl of his regal robes, it feels like I'm being sucked through a straw before I'm landing in the main room of my home, and I'm staring up at the portrait of Tom Riddle.

"Come meet our house guest, Alexis." My eyes find my father, before widening at the figure sitting in an armchair beside him. Memories swirl to the surface of my thoughts when I meet his ruby red eyes- memories of a plot, of seeing him before in a very different state- and I quickly lower my gaze to the stone floor at his feet. "Meet your grandfather."

"Lord Voldemort," I murmur obediently in greeting.

"Lift your head, child," his high, chilling voice commands, and the only thing I can to is obey.

Sweat coats my palms, so I clench them as I try to calm my racing heart- try to dredge up some of the lion spirit I know is in me.

"Good," he drawls, rising from his throne and circling me like I'm the prized pig at a muggle fair. "Now, Princess, come meet your subjects that you may one day rule."

My eyes widen as his words process in my brain, and he's already striding to the doors of the dining hall.

He looks back at me, his lips twisting into a grotesque semblance of a smile, before his long bony fingers curl around the handles and shoves the great doors open.

He gestures me forward, and I immediately go to the dark lord that is feared by every wizard in Britain.

I still at all the death eaters seated at the table. The trusted few who rise as Voldemort slowly steps in after me, and who's skull masks remain on the table.

My eyes dart around to all the faces, most of whom are familiar.

There is only one that I don't know. He grins madly at me, fingers twitching at his side. I can't help staring at the shining silver of his left hand.

"Faithful followers," the Dark Lord croons. I jump as his pale fingers curl on my shoulder. Fear, not confidence, is what has my back stiff and straight, and chin held high as Lord Voldemort presents me, bafflingly, like a proud parent. "I have decided that you trusted few get to meet your future Dark Lady. Meet my heir, my granddaughter, Alexis Taylor."

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last chapter of this book guys and there will be no more updates on any of my stories for a long time, unless randomly. Thank you so much for reading and hopefully I will eventually have time to start writing the next book.**

 **~Silver~**


End file.
